No Regrets
by LilyGhost
Summary: When Ranger starts feeling the effects of having to stay in control, he tracks down Stephanie to help him regain it. A Ranger POV story.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone and anything familiar belongs to Janet. Any mistakes are mine alone. **

I shouldn't be here. I know that, but right now I also know that I can't be anywhere else. I didn't need the trackers to tell me Stephanie is close by. My body reacts not unlike sonar whenever she's within touching distance. It's dangerous to be near her anytime, but after a morning like this one, it bordered on psychotic. I'd never hurt _her_, but if anyone tried pulling me off her, that'd be the last decision they ever made.

I turned off Hamilton and parked next to the curb in front of Vinnie's. There had been so much of it at the scene, the blood-soaked areas of my t-shirt haven't completely dried, and I wasn't willing to waste time changing it. I had to see her. And it had to be _now_. I already spied her standing in front of Connie's desk, and it didn't matter at all to me that she and Lula were there with her, or that Morelli will be hearing about this, I have to feel her against me again.

Connie's eyes went wide when I walked it, and Lula sat down hard on the couch that had to be fumigated weekly. Steph was slower to spot me. I watched her body go still, and before she could even turn around, I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to me.

She would have bounced off my chest if my hand hadn't already been in her hair, holding her head in place while I covered her mouth with mine. She was probably more than a little confused, because this usually only happens in private or in the alley alongside the building, not in front of the two biggest gossips in Jersey. My interest wasn't in Connie or Lula, so I blocked them out and used deliberate strokes of my tongue to get Steph's mind on me instead of on what they'd be reporting once I left.

She tried to step back when I finally let her breathe, but I wasn't letting her get away from me. I'd released her wrist only to use that hand to also cup her head so I could kiss her as deep, and for as long, as I wanted to. She must have decided that fighting me was pointless, because she suddenly opened wider, stepped closer, and kissed me back with renewed vigor.

She tasted like a jelly doughnut, smelled faintly of coffee, and felt like heaven. This time when oxygen became an issue, she didn't try to put any distance between us. Our mouths were only a millimeter apart as our breathing became less labored and our eyes were locked onto each other's.

Her lips brushed mine when she parted them, most likely to ask what the hell had gotten into me, but Lula's voice caught her attention.

"_Holy lip-lock, Batman! _I think I just wet myself here."

"Yeah," Connie added. "I was afraid my files were going to spontaneously combust when the two of you touched."

Normally, just the thought of either woman would instantly kill any lustful thoughts I may have had, but I didn't pay any attention to them. Unfortunately, Stephanie did. She gave her head a small shake, making her curls bounce enticingly, then met my eyes again. They haven't come off her since I first saw her through the window - except for when I'd been kissing her - and I knew I was starting to make her nervous.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

I could feel Connie and Lula sit up straighter as their curiosity ratcheted up a notch. There's no fucking way I'm discussing that in front of them.

"_Outside_," I told Steph.

She has every right not to follow me out, but she always does. I've said in the past that there are all kinds of love, and she inspires every one of them despite knowing that it isn't smart to take on a man like me. Even though I've fought the feeling, that's what made me fall for her. She doesn't fit into any mold, and she's more concerned about doing what's morally right versus what would be considered legally sound when it comes to protecting herself or someone else.

When we reached my truck, she opened her mouth to say something, which to me seemed like the perfect time to kiss her again, but gentler than I have been so far. She immediately melted into me and I was able to put my thoughts on hold for a few minutes longer.

"Okay," she said, when I ended that kiss, "that was good ... _really good _... but now I want to know what's wrong."

"Binkie and the new hire he was assigned were shot early this morning."

She let out a small gasp and I could see her eyes start to fill up. I know she hates people seeing her cry, so I opened the passenger door of my F-150 and lifted her into it. I closed the door and rounded the hood, sliding back behind the wheel.

"They're not ... ?" She started to say.

"I've been assured by two different surgeons that they will make a slow but full recovery."

"Oh_, _thank God."

She looked down at her arms. The ivory skin of her forearms were now tinted a rusty red from being pressed tightly into my uniform. She went from pale to white as her own blood drained out of her face.

I quickly pushed her head down between her knees. "Breathe, Babe."

She inhaled and exhaled a few times and then resisted my hand.

"I'm better now," she told me, sitting up. "I'm sorry ... about the guys getting hurt, and for being a wuss when it came to hearing about it."

"You help no matter what reaction you have, Steph."

"What happened?"

"They responded to a break in and met up with the intruders before they could flee the wooded area behind the property."

"I hope those assholes managed to get few holes in them," she said under her breath.

They did. And they weren't as lucky as my men when it came to the bullets missing vital organs. But she and the police don't need to know that Trenton is now missing two of its residents. Binkie got a couple shots off before he went down, but only grazed one of the fuckers. I did more than graze them. Once I was sure my team was being patched up, I found out the identities of the men behind them needing to be and paid them an unexpected visit.

"My guys will be fine. And that is what's important."

"Poor Binkie. If he was scared just being lost in a cemetery with me and Lula, I can't imagine what facing armed criminals was like for him."

"He's come a long way since that night."

"We all have. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"I was there until they were out of surgery. I had to notify their families as to where they are and what treatment they've received."

"If you needed backup, I would've gone with you for that. I'm not as good as you are in a crisis, but I have been known to calm people down during a major freak out."

She did that for me only minutes ago, she just didn't realize it.

"I don't require hand-holding, Babe."

She sighed. "I know you don't, but sometimes having someone around who cares about you helps. Why do you think I'm always bugging you?"

"Because you know I love you?"

"Yup. That ... and you're pretty good with a gun. That's always helpful when someone is trying to kill me."

Even after a fucked up day like this one she can still make me smile, if only for a moment.

"By now everyone should know that if they try to kill you, they'll have _me _to deal with."

"I think everybody does. That's probably why I haven't gotten any death threats lately." She looked towards the bonds office and at the two faces staring out at us, and then back at me. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to relieve Tank at the hospital. Both men should have been moved into rooms by now."

"Want me to tag along?"

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah ... you can handle _everything_. I got it."

I picked up her hand and pressed my lips to the back of it. "That doesn't mean I don't appreciate the offer." I glanced out the windshield at Vinnie's large front window. "Did I just complicate your life?"

"Yes, but it's nothing that I can't take care of. It's not like I'm cheating on Joe by kissing you, since we're officially broken up. Plus, once word spreads about that kiss, my mom will stop hinting at potential fix-ups. She's a little afraid of you. I'll just tell them that I'm so irresistible, you can't seem to control yourself around me. They don't need to know the truth."

My arm was already around her before I consciously made up my mind to kiss her. "That _is _the truth," I whispered against her mouth, right before claiming it again.

Her hands were clutching fistfuls of my hair and her heart was pounding so hard, I could feel the beats reverberating in mine.

"How about you check on the guys while I handle Naughty and Nosy here, and then you can meet me at my apartment when you're done for a glass of wine ... or something?"

"Steph ..."

"I know what I'm doing and also what I'm suggesting here." She closed her eyes briefly before saying what we've both been thinking. "That could've been _you_, Ranger."

"But it wasn't."

"It has been before. And it's a possibility _every time _you leave your building. What would you be feeling if _I _was the one in a hospital bed right now?"

That is something I _never _let myself contemplate.

"How about this question instead? What would be your biggest regret if you died tomorrow?" She asked. "Because I know what mine would be."

I knew our regrets would match, but I'd let her be the one to say it out loud.

"And that would be what?"

"Not taking a chance with you," she admitted. "I'm not real proud of being a chickenshit about us becoming an actual _us_."

"You have reason to be," I reminded her.

"Yeah, and you have plenty of reasons to question your sanity for loving me, but has that stopped you from doing it?"

"No."

"So I say we do something about it while we still can. Deal?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Deal."

I came here because I needed her ... and I can leave now knowing that I'll always have her beside, behind, and belonging to me.

"You go scare the doctors and nurses into giving the best care possible to Binkie and ...?"

"Banger," I supplied.

She paused. "_Banger?_"

I nodded once.

She almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself. "I'm not asking. So you look in on them and then come see me. First thing tomorrow morning after we wake up, we'll _both _head to the hospital and cheer them up _together_."

They would be happy to see her. Maybe after nineteen hours of uninterrupted time with her first, I won't mind sharing her with them. And I'll likely even speed up their recovery by allowing her to be there with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally followed through on a story continuation. I have two more chapters already written for this one before I call it 'complete' again. All familiar characters are Janet's. The mistakes are mine. Warnings for light smut.**

**Chapter 2**

Seeing Stephanie's physical reaction to my bloody shirt had me deciding to take the time to go back to Rangeman and change into a clean uniform. And while I'm already there, I'd throw a few things into an overnight bag in case she doesn't change her mind about wanting me with her tonight. If she does ... we may have our first fight. A fight I will ultimately win.

I parked in my usual spot and took the stairs up to my apartment, getting stopped twice ... once by Bobby, then Cal, asking about the men. Steph casually throws around the phrase 'Rangeman family', but in truth the men here have formed a surrogate family for those who wouldn't otherwise have one. I quickly swapped out my blood-caked clothes for fresh ones and had a bag packed in less time than it took to head back out. Ella caught me just before I reached the garage.

"I was hoping I'd be fast enough to catch you before you left." She handed me two cards and two tins filled with something I'll no doubt disapprove of. "Can you give these Snickerdoodles to Binkie and Banger? I know they won't be up to eating cookies for a few days, but I want them to know that I'm thinking about them and wishing for them to be well enough to be back here."

"I'll pass that and these along to them," I promised her.

She smiled, gave my arm an affectionate pat, and took the elevator back upstairs. I headed to the hospital again and Tank stood when he saw me.

"Rooms 206 and 211," he told me, before I had to ask. His eyes then dropped to my hands. "Ella?"

"Yes."

He nodded, not surprised that Ella would immediately put together a 'care package' for the injured men.

"You see Stephanie?"

I was the one nodding this time. Again, Tank didn't look surprised.

"Binkie's numbers are being monitored, but he's doing better than expected," he told me.

"Banger?"

"He's sore and also pissed that he got tagged this soon after getting hired."

My mouth was suppressing a grin. "He'll never live it down."

"But he knows he got off easy, so he won't be a pussy about it."

I'd called in Santos so Tank could get some sleep once his replacement gets here, but I didn't leave the hospital until I'd spoken to both Binkie and Banger. The staff knows what it's doing, but I wanted to hear from the men themselves that they will make it through this with little more than a couple new scars and a driving need to do better on their next job.

"Steph plans on visiting you in the morning, so you'd better be recovered enough to put some fucking pants on before she arrives," I told Binkie, but there was no heat in my words.

After the surgery he'd just been through, he won't be moving around enough to do much of anything, but I know from experience that implying he could will make it possible soon enough.

I spoke to Tank one more time, and also to Santos who'd just come in, and then I drove on autopilot to Stephanie's apartment. I handled her locks myself without the use of a key and went inside. I seldom knock or give a heads up that I'm here, and I don't see the point of doing either now.

I spotted her immediately. She was leaning against her kitchen counter with her back to the door, staring absently at a bottle of Merlot. I took only one step before she was turning around.

She didn't freak about my latest B&amp;E on her place, didn't ask how I was doing, or question me on the condition of my men. She tipped her head to the side and took in my appearance. She then crossed the few feet to reach me and slid her arms around my waist, giving me a sympathetic yet loving hug just because she knows today hasn't been the best one for me.

As my own arms held her tight, I had to acknowledge that there had been a huge fucking bright side to this day. I finally get to enjoy this woman with no complications, explanations, and without any restraints.

"Do you feel like talking?" She asked after a minute.

"In a few. Why don't you pour us some wine and then we can talk."

She did, but left the fruit and sandwich tray she must've recently picked up sitting on the counter. The fact that she also has no appetite at the moment is a good indicator that she sees my men as an extension of me. And, like me, she doesn't appreciate them requiring hospital beds right now.

"After I managed to shut Connie and Lula up about us," she explained, when she saw me looking at the tray of food, "I hit the store and ran into about twelve people who wanted details."

"About me?" I asked.

I tugged her into the living room and didn't let up on her arm until she was sitting down on the couch beside me, half reclining onto me.

She turned her head to smile at me. "Most of them just wanted to know what kissing you is like."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you're magic."

"That's it?"

She gave me another flirty smile. "Believe it or not, that actually satisfied half of them."

"And the other half?" I asked her, taking a sip of wine before kissing her curls.

I needed to keep contact between us and her body all along the length of mine still doesn't seem enough for me.

She shrugged her shoulders under the arm I had around them. "They were more interested in what my mom and Joe will be feeling than the good mood I was suddenly in."

Her old neighborhood never gives a fuck about what's right for Stephanie, they only care about what she gives them in terms of gossip ... which is something they need in order to make their own lives seem bearable.

"Did you have to talk to your mother or Morelli?"

She sighed. "My mom called even before I got my ass out of the bonds office, followed shortly after by Joe."

"I'm sorry."

I'm not sorry about kissing her so everyone could see exactly what she means to me, but I hated that she'd be dissected for something I did.

"I'm not sorry at all ... so you have no reason to be."

"What were the two cents your mother and Joe had to add?"

"Let's just say that both would've been happier hearing that my car blew up again, than about you 'claiming' me in the middle of the Burg. According to Joe, starting something with you requires more preparation and far more protection than facing the apocalypse."

"That's ironic since getting out of a relationship with him can be looked at as surviving one. And we were inside a building, Babe, when I kissed you, not standing in the middle of Hamilton Avenue."

"The second time we were outside. It doesn't matter either way ... with the connections Connie has and Lula's overwhelming need to overshare."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"The Burg?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yes."

"It won't be an issue. If you kissed me like that then took off for God knows where, _that _would be tricky - and not at all pleasant - to explain. As long as it doesn't appear like you were just flipping Joe off by kissing me, the rumors will die down after a few days."

"That soon?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Once Connie was done grilling me, she gave me a tasty little gossip morsel about someone else. Joe's sister-in-law kicked Anthony out of their house again for hitting on a waitress over in Hamilton Township, so I may actually come out of this better than going in. A decent percentage of Burgers will say I saved myself a lot of grief by getting far away from the Morelli family while I still could. Enough about me, how are the guys?"

"Getting better as we speak."

"Good. Tell me about Banger. I know there's a story there."

"I thought you weren't going to ask."

She lifted a shoulder. "I'm nosy. Sue me."

"He moved here from London a little over a year ago ..."

"_Oooh _... he's got an accent? That explains the nickname."

"How so?"

"Ninety-nine percent of women think accents are hot. So _Banger _could be taken as 'bang her', as in ... sees _a lot _of action."

"He's only officially been an employee of mine for two weeks, and there are stories already circulating."

"See?" She said. "I'm just glad _your _accent only comes out when you want it to, or _my _nickname would have to be _'Kill 'er'._"

I dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Steph _would _likely maim - but probably not outright kill - someone she saw trying to get too friendly with me. She's got a jealous streak almost as serious and dangerous as my own.

"Why wouldn't the guys dub him 'London' or 'Brit'?" She wanted to know. "For a minute there, I was thinking there might've been a gang connection."

"There may have been one of those as well," I told her, "before he decided to clean himself and his life up."

After seeing how beneficial Hector has been to my company, I don't require a gang-less background for potential employees.

"So he was a gang_banger _before joining Rangeman?"

"_Alleged _gangbanger before leaving New York for a better life in Jersey."

I could actually feel her eyes roll at that one. Most people did the opposite ... flee Jersey for just about anywhere else. I might as well add to her enjoyment.

"Woody may have also overhead a seemingly intense discussion Banger was having with Ella as they compared recipes for 'bangers and mash'."

"I'm getting the picture now. Like some of the less fortunate, and less violent, guys ... he got a nickname that's at least partially embarrassing. Woody would be the one to decide on it, too. Isn't he the one who came up with 'Binkie' in the first place?"

"Yes. If he has to live with being called '_Woody_' every day, he was taking someone down with him."

"The guys are great, but they're all a little sadistic."

"They'll be glad to hear that you think so," I said to her.

"Can I tell two of them tomorrow?"

"I already let Binkie know that you'll be coming with me."

I saw her blink rapidly to keep her emotions from spilling out. "How is he really?"

"He's young and strong. He'll bounce back quickly."

"I still can't believe he could've died today."

"It's a risk we all take, Babe. You included."

"I know. At least in movies, only the bad guys get dead."

"Real life seldom mimics Hollywood."

"The fact that it doesn't kinda sucks rocks, especially in this case."

I'm in total agreement with her there. She doesn't - and will never - know that the men responsible _did_ pay a high price for their crimes.

She took a healthy swallow of wine before putting her glass down on the coffee table.

"I know it's wrong, because I don't ever want anyone I care about getting hurt, but I'm _so _glad you weren't the one who responded to the call."

That one we definitely disagree on. I'd rather stop ten bullets with my body than have to tell the family of someone who works for me that they've been injured when I should've been there to prevent it. Binkie's good, but he'll never be me.

I tightened the arm I had circling her shoulders. She responded by pulling away from me. I'm not about to let her put any kind of distance between us, but that hadn't been her intention. She was only shifting her body so she could sit in a way that allowed her to straddle my lap.

"I love you," she whispered against my mouth.

"Steph ..."

She started shaking her head. "I didn't say that because I'm scared of losing you ... even though I am _every day_. I said it because it's true ... and you needed to know."

"I already did."

Then I kissed her. My hands went to her ass and I slid her forward on my lap so my dick was where it wanted to be. This is what I'd hoped for when she said to meet her here, but I know it's dangerous and also extremely stupid to count on something you've spent too long only dreaming of.

My dream became a reality as she moved against my zipper ... like she couldn't get enough of me. The feeling is very much mutual, and I'd rather be in her bed than on her couch when she realizes that. I moved to the edge of the cushion and then got to my feet, which made her thighs instantly grip my hips tighter. I walked purposely and quickly down the short hallway to her bed. She's the only one who can make me lose it ... in the bedroom and out in public ... as Connie and Lula witnessed earlier.

I decided being completely naked isn't a requirement this time. The leisurely lovemaking will come after, so as soon as her ass hit blanket, I was on her. I peeled her shirt off and freed her breasts so I'd have something to kiss while I got her legs out of her jeans and her thong off her body. Once my pants were mostly undone, her thighs were separating for me again and I slid fully into the hot, wet heat of her.

I consciously tried to keep my thrusts slow yet deep, but she wasn't willing to cooperate for long. Steph dug five short yet effective fingernails into my ass and five more into my back, which automatically made me move faster and plunge harder.

Neither of us lasted long after that. Her muscles stroked me from the inside out and I emptied myself into her. A part of me realized that was risky even with her being on birth control, but I've never been more pleased at not having to wear a condom. Loving her is not something I want protection from anymore.

Her arms caught me as I fell into them. I barely had any breath left in my lungs and I could feel her chest still rising and falling as fast as mine ... _into _mine.

"_Oh, God_," she panted.

"I doubt he stuck around for that, Babe."

"Well ... he missed something pretty freakin' incredible then." She brought her hands up to her face. "My mom would have a coronary if she heard me link sex and God in the same sentence."

I rolled us, still connected, so she could take deeper breaths than the ones my weight had been preventing.

"She isn't here, either," I said. "Since _I'm _the one who actually inspired the religious musings, let's talk about us instead."

She pressed her face into my overheated skin. "Is there really anything that needs to be clarified after that?"

"No."

She sighed softly into my neck. "I think I could stay right here with you and not care at all about never getting up again."

"You don't have to get up again until tomorrow morning."

"So you're sleeping here tonight?"

"Yeah ... I'm staying with you."

She expelled more air against my skin, but it was a much happier sound than the last one.

"If Tank calls, or there's another emergency, don't leave without waking me first. Okay?"

"I won't," I promised her. "Go to sleep, Babe."

I curled my arms around her now relaxed body and I counted each breath she took until she was completely asleep in my arms. Though my eyes remained closed, sleep took much longer to come. My mind shot back to a past battle just as bloody as the scene had been today, when two members of a different team did die for being half a mile closer to the intended target than I'd been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel better fast ShellSueD! Thanks for sharing the unfortunate name of your client which I couldn't resist using for Stephanie's skip. Everyone and everything familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine. Warnings for a teeny bit of smut.**

**Chapter 3**

The dreams I dreaded ... which are in truth flashbacks ... didn't come, when two men under my command decided to defy orders to prevent an attack on a grade school they saw about to take place. They wound up caught in the blast themselves. There wasn't much left of Mabary and Haggerty, but there had been enough to haunt me every moment since. They were two more faces I had to add to my increasing list of regrets. Realistically, I know I can't save the world, but I was supposed to at least protect the people in my section of it.

But last night I didn't dream at all. My mind had remained completely blank and I woke up feeling rested for the first time in months. I know the reason for that ... Stephanie. The last time I was able to catch more than an hour of shut eye was in this same bed when she had let me seduce her and didn't complain when I made no move to leave her until Tank called just before dawn.

This morning I opened my eyes knowing that my body is still wrapped around hers. My hand was spread flat across her stomach, subconsciously pushing her back into me, and my dick was hard again.

"Morning," Steph mumbled into her pillow. "I guess you're up."

In more ways than one. She did a full body stretch and my dick was rewarded with more of her rubbing against it. I rolled her under me and didn't think at all about the day ahead, focusing solely on the woman in bed with me. I lowered my head and kissed her like last night hadn't happened. Having her only makes me want her all over again, my hunger for her never totally sated.

I made sure her usual pajamas remained on the chair and off her last night, and I enjoyed the feel of all that bare skin touching me maybe a little too much. Her breasts are soft, her thighs are strong, and her body is slick where it needs to be. I've barely touched her and still she's more than ready for me. I wasn't ready to let go, so I latched onto her breast and sucked on her nipple until she whimpered.

"I'm awake and ready to play, Babe," I said into her skin.

She tried to stifle a pleasure-filled gasp, but I heard it anyway. "I see that ... and also _feel _it," she told me, when I moved to her left breast.

"You'll be feeling nothing except me when I'm finished with you."

And then I covered her mouth with my own and moved my tongue into it. She retaliated by clutching my lower lip in her teeth and bearing down warningly. I've never been one to back down when a goal is in sight, so I skimmed my hand down over her silky smooth stomach until my fingers found moisture inches below it.

"_Ranger _..." she whispered.

"Just lie back and let me love you."

"What about you?" She asked, as her entire body came off the sheet.

"The way you look right now is as much a turn on for me as what I'm doing is to you."

I punctuated that statement by slipping two fingers all the way into her, knowing my dick will be next. She's tight and hot and I could climax just from the feel of her in my hand, but that ultimately isn't what I'm after. I want her to squeeze my body so tightly with hers that neither of us will be able to stop the inevitable result from it.

Her tongue came out to lick my taste from her lips and my dick jumped in the hand she managed to get wrapped around it. Stephanie isn't one for remaining passive in any area of her life, and in the bedroom she wants to give as well as receive. I fully appreciated that about her when her grip tightened and her hand started moving.

I didn't want to finish without her, so I licked her nipple in time to the flicks my thumb was doing and the deep thrusts my fingers were making. When I felt a fresh flood of heat along with her muscles clenching, I took my hand away and plunged into her. She spasmed about three seconds before I did.

Of all the things my body and mind have had to endure, trying to control either around Stephanie has always been the hardest to master. Now I don't have to. I'm free to touch, taste, and love her ... wherever, whenever I want. And that thought is what pushed me over the edge.

"We're going to die if we keep this up," she told me a few minutes later.

"I'm not sure I care."

And I don't. Having her splayed out, boneless and spent, beneath me is all I want right now. But I do have responsibilities, so I had to drag us both to the shower so we could head to St. Francis.

When we were washed, which led to both of us being satisfied again, and dry, I put on a clean uniform while she opted for dark jeans and a fitted light blue t-shirt. It isn't typical Rangeman wear, but I suppose aside from looking too sexy for my peace of mind, she was dressed appropriate for a hospital visit.

She put on a pot of coffee while I manned the toaster that had finally been replaced. She claims to burn everything even when a light setting is chosen. I didn't want her to ruin the last two bagels, which a quick search of her kitchen showed that they are the last recognizable food items left in her apartment except for three dried out baby carrots intended for the rodent.

I'll have to have a word with Ella again and schedule a pantry restock in case Steph decides we need to spend nights and mornings here. If I'm busy, I can get by with no food at all, but during my down time I refuse to eat something with a cholesterol number higher than our combined weight.

"Okay, I had caffeine and carbs," she said, once there was nothing left of her bagel except crumbs, "I can face the day now."

"I thought seeing me naked was going to help you cope with today."

She gave me a look from under lowered lashes. "That _did _help my morale, so maybe now I can help boost theirs."

"Just you showing up will help them."

She smiled over at me, dumped our dishes in the sink, and then picked up her shoulder bag. Her hand kept straying to my leg as I drove us to St. Francis, and I was a little sorry to be pulling into its lot. I don't allow physical contact usually, so when it's from someone I love, and given freely, I dislike it ending.

I dropped my arm around her shoulders as we walked into the hospital and found the doctor that would give me whatever information I want, which isn't necessarily legal in normal circumstances. Steph, not being one to adhere to rules either, peeked over my shoulder to read Binkie's chart.

"_Bernard Bambineau?_" She asked.

"You see why he preferred "Binkie".

"Yeah, I get it. Is he up for visitors? I'd think he'd be knocked out or something."

I handed the charts back to the man with a brief nod and Steph and I were left alone again. "Only under severe duress are they knocked out. The men on principle don't like not being in control of their bodies or their surroundings. As long as the pain is tolerable, they'll remain conscious and alert."

"Jeez ... I would've killed for a painkiller when I stubbed my toe last week."

"You got shot in the ass once, Babe. I'm sure the men would unanimously choose a chest hit over a pain in the ass."

She rolled her eyes and headed for Binkie's room. As I'd stated, he is awake and not looking pleased to be stuck here.

"Hey, Binkie," Steph said to him. "This is really weird ... usually _I'm _the one lying where you are. Bet Lula and I are looking like a safer option these days."

The guys all like Stephanie because she isn't overly emotional. She also uses humor to deal with uncomfortable situations, and him almost dying definitely isn't a comfortable thought for any of us.

His cringe had nothing to do with his injuries and everything to do with Lula. "I'd rather face the business end of a sawed-off, than have to follow Lula anywhere ever again."

Steph looked at him with complete sympathy. "I really don't know how it happened, but Vinnie actually hired the only other person on earth who's a bigger trouble-finder than I am, with worse timing than I have. How are you doing?"

"I'm alive ... so I'm not going to complain."

He cut his eyes to me and I nodded my head in approval. In this line of work, if you can't appreciate every day you're still breathing, you shouldn't be put in a position to protect someone else.

"I guess I'll never make it as a Rangeguy. I complain loudly and at length whenever I get hurt, so if you need someone to curse with - or to - just give me a call."

His color and demeanor already appear better just from the time we walked in. I have no doubt that Binkie will be calling her, not to commiserate ... more to feel momentarily better as he's recuperating.

"I'm not sure the boss would approve of that," he told her.

"You're wrong," I said to him. "As long as you as a group, and separately, continue to be respectful towards her, I have no issues with any of Steph's friendships."

She looked over at me. "Really?"

"Yes."

"_Phew_. I thought I'd have to sneak over to Rangeman under the cover of darkness to get in a little bonding time."

Binkie laughed, then immediately regretted it. "Shit. That hurts."

She suddenly appeared sorry. "I forgot you're supposed to be recovering ... no joking around for you."

"It's cool. I need something to laugh about. I hate being attached to a bed like this."

Her eyes strayed to me. "I don't know. In certain situations, being tied to a bed doesn't seem like such a hardship."

Poor Binkie looked ready to choke on his own tongue and _m__y _tongue was ready to see some action again.

"I'd better get you out of here, Babe, before you inadvertently kill Binkie. He's been a model employee and I'd hate to have to interview hundreds of people to find another like him."

She squeezed his hand in a friendly gesture. "I'll be back every day you're here if you want me to be," she told him.

"I'd appreciate the company. It sucks being sidelined."

"I know. The second someone tells me I can't do something, that's exactly what I want to go off and do."

"Was that a warning?" I asked her.

"It would be if you didn't already know that about me."

She had a point.

She gave him a finger wave goodbye as I escorted her out of the room, down the hall, and into Banger's. He hadn't been injured as badly as Binkie, but that didn't lessen his hatred of hospitals since he's been treated for knife wounds and gunshots in the past. His life of crime had been short, but he'd been extremely active during it. He was also wide awake and apparently cranky ... or he was until he saw Stephanie.

Banger is one of the younger men, only twenty-three, with black hair and intense green eyes. If he was older, more experienced, and more like me, I might have been worried about Steph's interest in him. But I know she's only concerned that a member of Rangeman had been hurt.

"Stephanie, this is Abbott Culver Ainsworth ... aka '_Banger_'. Banger, meet Stephanie Plum."

She walked over to his bed and squeezed the forearm not covered in tubes. He tried to grin, but it ended in a wince of pain.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. I've heard a lot about you."

"You must not be hearing the right things then," she told him, "because you'll be sporting another bullet hole if you call me '_ma'am_' again. I'm just Stephanie or Steph to you guys."

As Banger laid there with his mouth hanging open, I pulled her against me. "You're not 'just' an anything, Babe," I said into her curls.

She slid an arm around my waist in response. "So ... the guys got their nicknaming hands on you, too?" She asked my newest hire.

"I certainly didn't mind. My family is a rather pretentious one. And my parents chose to give their children names that would reflect that."

"Do you have brothers, sisters, or both?" She asked.

"One of each. She's a cardiologist, he's a prosecuting attorney. You could say I'm the black sheep of the three."

Her instant smile made her more attractive than the moment warranted. "We're going to get along good," she said. "I'm the family screw up, too."

"Nothing you do is screwed up," I told her. "Your mother has done her best to convince you otherwise, but that stops now."

"Yeah, I get a reprieve. She's not in any hurry to talk to me after causing more rumors."

"More like _you _won't be speaking to her," I pointed out.

She grinned and turned back to Banger. "Binkie seems to be feeling a little crabby, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good. This has all been quite embarrassing, but I'll survive the ribbing I'm bound to get."

"The guys _are _merciless ... but you won't find men more loyal if they like you."

"I'm finding that out. Binkie took at least one bullet trying to provide cover for me so I could make it to our vehicle. That Ella is an absolute angel also."

"She is. Too bad no one can duplicate her."

"She wouldn't appreciate a clone horning in on her territory," I pointed out.

"That's true. I hear you guys are going to be fine, and I think we should celebrate that by treating you and Binkie ..." she paused for a moment ... "no, make that everyone ..."

"Everyone _what_?" I asked.

"We should give the guys a 'welcome back' night out or night in."

"_We?_"

"Yeah. You have a higher limit on your cards and the guys eat _a lot_. We could do something at Rangeman, or take the guys somewhere they'd all like, and split the cost. They deserve a night to do nothing except relax. After all, they bust their butts everyday to make your company look good."

I glanced at Banger who was watching us intently. "They do," I agreed. "As soon as you're feeling up to it, Shorty will be contacted to throw a gathering of sorts."

Her enthusiasm dropped slightly. "You won't let anyone there shoot or bleed on me, right?" She asked me.

"Right. You'll be safe with me ... and with them."

I caught Banger's eye and he understood the underlining message. Protecting this woman is the most important thing they'll ever be asked to do while working for Rangeman.

"Trust me, that's all the incentive you need to get better," Steph told him. "Shorty's is a scary place to eat, but there's no better pizza in Jersey. Just don't tell Pino I said that."

"Pino?" Banger asked.

"He's a guy I've known forever who brags he makes the best pizza. After countless taste tests, I've determined that Shorty's rivals it."

"Did Shorty pay you to talk him up?" I asked her.

"No, but last time we were there, he did slip me a twenty not to mention the dried blood I saw on the booth we were sitting at to my 'ol cop buddy Eddie."

Again, sutures were being stressed as the patient fought an urge to laugh at something she said. Maybe I'd been wrong. She's going to cause more damage to their already battered bodies if she keeps amusing them.

"I know that look," she said to me. "I'm going to be escorted out soon, aren't I?"

"If he laughs one more time, the sutures along his neck and side will open."

"It's not my fault I'm funny. But he _is _right," she told Banger. "I want you to get better, not cause more pain than you're already stuck with. Though I'll warn you now, when I'm here bugging Binkie, I'm stopping in to see you, too. So maybe the next time they change your bandages, you should tell the nurse to squirt some glue in whatever's stitched up just in case."

No wonder I love her and enjoy being around her so much. She can always find something humorous in any fucked-up situation.

"On our way out, I'll pass along Stephanie's orders to reinforce their work to prevent bleeding due to badinage," I said to Banger.

"Huh?" She asked, not recognizing the word.

"Bleeding caused by joking around," I explained.

"Couldn't you have just said that? I only had two cups of coffee this morning. You can't expect me to be thinking clearly."

I kissed her temple. "Your brain is frightening any time of the day ... caffeine or no caffeine."

"I'm choosing to believe that was a compliment."

"It was. We should let Banger get some rest."

"See?" She said to him. "I told you he'd make me leave."

"Only because I don't want to share you any longer."

She snorted, which made Banger wince once again as he tried to control his reaction to her.

"Okay, I see what you mean," she told me. "I'm too much for them right now."

"It takes a certain type of man to handle a woman like you, Babe."

She gave me a sexy smile. I know exactly what she's thinking. I've handled her a lot in the last twelve hours.

She did the same to Banger as she did with Binkie, and gave him a reassuring hand squeeze along with a 'get better' and 'I'll be back' promise. Like Binkie, I can tell he's also looking forward to it. She's likely the only perk to being laid up here.

I nodded to and Steph smiled at Junior and Zero who were here to harass the patients next. She and I then walked out to my vehicle, both knowing this is where the honeymoon ends and reality sets in. As she buckled up, she glanced at me.

"Can you drop me off at the bonds office?" She asked, not willing to ditch work even if it's for a boss she barely tolerates. "I want to check in with Connie."

"No problem."

I parked at the curb in front of Vinnie's five minutes later and killed the engine.

Surprised, she cut her eyes to me. "You don't have to stay. I can get a ride from Lula."

I knew she'd give me the option to split, knowing that neighborhood gossip and Lula are always to be avoided in my opinion.

"Trying to get rid of me?" I asked, just to see what she'd say.

"No," she told me, pushing her door open as I opened mine. "I'm trying to save you. I'm sure you've noticed, you and I are Connie and Lula's favorite people to talk about. After that kiss you planted on me ..."

"A kiss like this one?" I said, and yanked her to me one more time, slanting my mouth over her lips.

"Yeah ..." she whispered when I lifted my head. "_That _kind of kiss."

"Let them talk," I told her, not concerned at all about being a Burg hot topic.

"Okay ..." she said, pausing for only a second before walking through the front door I'd pulled open for her.

"Oh boy, look what just rolled in. Are we gettin' what they call an 'encore performance' of yesterday?" Lula asked.

"No," I told her, including Connie in my stare. "You're getting told to respect Stephanie and your friendship with her by not spreading her business around. I expect it from Morelli and her mother, but not people she considers friends."

"Sorry. We didn't think either of you cared who knew you're together now," Connie explained.

"You _are _a thing, right?" Lula asked us. "That was a pretty serious lip-lock to amount to nothin'."

"We're definitely together," Steph told her, glancing sideways at me.

I gave her an affirmative nod in reply. She doesn't have to ask, and I don't need to tell her again, but the fact that she can and I did is a dramatic difference to how we've dealt with each other in the past.

"I heard about your men," Connie said to me. "I also heard that they'll be okay."

"They will be," Steph answered for me. "It takes more than a couple bullets to keep a Rangeguy down for long. We just saw them. Aside from being a bit groggy, and irritated that they're out of commission for a while, they looked good."

I looked at her.

"But not _too _good," she clarified. "Though I meant good as in ... _health_wise ... not _handsome_wise."

"It'd be hard to be called hot with Batman here standin' in the same room with you," Lula said. "You know, you might wanna think about applyin' a brighter lipstick or somethin'."

"Shut it, Lula," Steph said before I could. "Anyone new for me?"

Connie shook her overly-hairsprayed head. "It's been a slow week. Either Vinnie's getting smarter or the criminals are getting better at not getting caught in the first place. We only have one guy. He ain't good for much more than a laugh at his name. You can catch him anytime this week."

"What's his name?" Steph asked her.

I knew better than to ask, but she couldn't resist. She's far too curious to let a comment like that go. Connie handed her the file that contained the FTA info, mugshot, and contract.

"_Gary Glasscock?!_" She read out loud.

"Yep. I had to have him repeat it three times and spell it twice just to make sure I wasn't hearing things."

"He looks like one of them glass dicks, too, don't he?" Lula asked. "Cold, hard, and in this case ... lackin' color."

I saw Steph about to ask Lula how she knew enough about either to make a comparison.

"Don't, Babe."

She shrugged, but thankfully let it go. "I guess you could say he's a little on the pale side."

"I was sitting across from him," Connie told her. "He's all bone, and translucent as freakin' glass. The veins in his wrists stood out like road maps."

"Hunh," Lula started, "I wonder if his co ..."

"Ummm, we really need to change the subject now," Steph said. "How did your dates go?"

As they spoke, I closed the slight gap between Steph's body and my own. I felt her momentarily tense when my chest and legs brushed against the back of her, but just as quickly she relaxed into me. I kept her that way by placing a hand on the outside of each of her thighs.

Lula and Connie were sneaking peeks at us while discussing the particulars of their separate dates - a conversation I could've gone three lifetimes without hearing - but knowing that I'll have to go back to work as soon as we leave here, made what amounted to a social call bearable because I got to hold Stephanie during it.

Steph linked the fingers of her left hand with mine where they were resting on her, and I was sorry that the visit was winding down. As long as I was able to keep any visuals of Lula and her lingerie from forming, I could enjoy the time I have now to kiss Steph's neck and rub the inch of skin left exposed above her jeans whenever she moved without having to pull her into the alley next to the building to do it. The problem with PDAs became apparent when we stepped out of the office a few minutes later and spotted Morelli heading towards it.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter I have already written, but I do plan on writing more for this story when I'm able to so I'm not marking it complete just yet. Everyone and everything familiar are Janet's. The mistakes are mine alone.**

**Chapter 4**

Morelli had an obvious moment of silence as he pointedly stared at the hand I had sitting extremely low on Steph's back. Then he pulled his shit together.

"You planning on sticking around for her this time?" He asked me. "Or is this just a reflex fuck?"

"_Joe _..." a clear warning in her tone.

"Let him talk, Babe. It's rare that he has something beneficial to you to say."

"How is Joe mentioning our sex life beneficial to _anyone_?"

"The fact that we _do _have a sex _life _says a lot. This isn't a one night thing or a desperate act, and you need to hear that said out loud."

"Hmmm ... it does make me feel better that you're pointing that out. It's a little weird to have it said in front of him, though."

"Nothing about you has ever made sense, Cupcake, why should it start now?" Joe told her.

"I was just beginning to think you weren't going to be a dick about this once it was clear that I'm thinking about Stephanie, not just myself this time," was my reply.

"I wouldn't be a dick now if I knew _yours _would stay the hell away from her. That isn't happening, is it?"

"No," I told him. "You'd better get used to it real fast. I'll give you a slight pass today because I understand how seeing Stephanie with someone else feels, but if your mouth opens again to comment on who's fucking who, I will fill it with my gun and blow out what little is left of your brains."

"Did just threatening them make the men who shot yours disappear ... or did you take it one step further?"

"Who says they disappeared? If they're smart they'd be hiding out, not parading down Main Street just to prove I didn't kill them. They could be anywhere."

"That's a nice little story you're spinning, but we all know you can find anyone if you're determined to. It was a total waste of the homeowner's time to call the station if you and your people refuse to cooperate with the police. _I'm _the law and here you are taking it into your own hands again."

I didn't say anything. I don't have to. Just Steph's presence filled the silence. Whenever she's nearby, she becomes his main focus. Attempting to goad me is just a means to an end for him. His continued interest in her is something I'll have to change.

"I'm betting the shooters are no longer in Trenton," Steph said, trying to take the heat off me.

She is right about that. I made sure they were taken well out of Morelli's jurisdiction.

"And _I'm _betting they're no longer breathing," he told her, while trying to stare a hole through me.

That's also an accurate statement.

"But I know I don't have a whore's chance in hell of proving it," Morelli finished in a disgusted tone.

"Why would you want to?" She asked him. "_They _were the ones breaking into somebody's house and came too friggin' close to killing two innocent men when they got caught. They don't deserve the tax dollars it'd take to house and feed their guilty asses. And they damn sure don't deserve a 'fair' trial if all it'll amount to is a slap on the wrist and another notch on their criminal belts."

"A Rangeman goon innocent? Come on, Cupcake, even _you _can't be that delusional."

I shoved his chest hard. One, to get his attention. And two, to put another foot of space between them.

"Watch it, Morelli," I warned him.

If she wasn't standing right here watching us, I would have done far more than just shove him.

"I consider Binkie a friend and his partner that day is really close to becoming another one," she told him. "Trenton's 'finest' should concentrate on finding and prosecuting the criminals, not kill time harassing and trying to punish the good guys to protect the bad ones."

"You mean like how you protect Manoso as he mows down half of Stark Street just because he's had a bad day."

I watched in fascination as Stephanie's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. I identified that as the look she gets when she's about to rip you a new one or when you've said something she's going to make you regret saying.

"Shut up, Joe. That imaginary halo of yours has a few serious dents in it. If it wasn't for Rangeman hunting down and then handing over the city's scumbags, the station - and you - would be swamped just trying to capture them, never mind having the time to actually solve a murder case."

"We'd be able to do that and more if we had Manoso's connections ... and could get away with putting bullets in people who annoy us instead of arresting them and letting the courts decide their fate."

Her eyes still look threatening, but it's clear she's done with Morelli in every sense of the word.

"Let's go, Ranger," she told me. "You don't have to explain anything to him and I don't have to listen to him keep trying to provoke you." She didn't take her eyes off Morelli. "If you honestly believe Ranger does nothing except kill people for a living, why aren't you worried about being such an asshole to him?"

"People will notice if _I _disappear," he answered.

"I wouldn't stake my life on that, Morelli, if I were you," I told him.

He's too cocky for his own good. And I wouldn't mind being the one to knock him off the pedestal he's put himself on ... and then I'd bury him beneath it.

"If I mysteriously go missing ... Juniak will be on it."

"The same Juniak who didn't once question or stop a warrant for your arrest?" I asked. "He didn't seem to buy the 'I was framed' angle until Stephanie drove the evidence straight to him. And let's not forget you were willing to use and endanger her, as well as step outside the law yourself, when it came to saving your own ass."

That shut him up. If it wasn't for that murder charge, I may never have met Stephanie. Who would have guessed that Morelli could serve an actual purpose?

"You can't not be an asshole for a second, can you?" He asked.

"Not when it comes to you."

"You guys can put the dick ruler away now. Let's just out the real problem, which is ... I made a choice and I'm putting everything I have into it."

"It's been what ... _a day?_" He said to her. "You've had longer relationships with take-out containers."

"Way to endear yourself, Morelli," I told him.

"Ranger, it isn't worth it. We both have stuff to do that doesn't involve anymore shit-slinging."

"Don't bother, Cupcake. I'm leaving."

"_Permanently_?" I asked him.

"Go to hell," he said, glancing briefly at the bonds office before taking off.

He obviously decided it'd be smarter to come back another time for whatever brought him here. Unless it was just hearing that Stephanie was in the vicinity that prompted this appearance.

"Jeez, why does everything in my life have to be so frickin' complicated?" Steph asked me.

I hate that she can't just enjoy a moment without having to deal with an unpleasant one right after.

"They do say the hardest things in life end up being the most worthwhile," I pointed out.

"If 'they' do say crap like that, they should all suck it, because I'd really like to be happy for once without worrying how bad it's going to hurt - or bug - me once the people I know are made aware of it."

"The only people bothered right now are the ones who don't give a shit about what's right for you, Babe."

"I wish I could argue with that, but you do have a point."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You've paid more than you needed to for every decision you've ever had to make. You stuck it out with Morelli just to make both him and your mother happy and even that didn't satisfy them."

"It didn't. They both started to get pissed at me for not wanting to get married. Which is ironic since he's the one who started off saying he wasn't interested in marrying me, and I spent half my life being told by my mom to stay far away from the Morelli boys."

"So ... do only what _you _want now and screw everyone else."

I guess she's onboard with that idea, because she slowly slid her hands down my chest and over my obliques to completely circle my waist with her arms. She plastered her front along the length of mine, before kissing my mouth with a purpose. I appreciate her blossoming confidence, but I'm never content to remain hands-off with her, so I parted her lips with my tongue and then deepened what had already been a dick-hardening kiss.

"_That _definitely makes me happy," she all but purred. "You're a really good kisser."

"That will have to hold us for a while so it had to be good. Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?"

"Yeah. I'll need my car."

"You can always come to Rangeman now and then we can have dinner there."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do all day in your building?"

That's a loaded question.

"If you're busy with Rangeman business," she clarified.

"You can do some searches until I'm free. Or you can use my programs to start hunting Mr. Glassdick."

She smiled up at me. "Glass_cock_."

"Same thing."

"Pass. I'd rather deal with my mom than be stuck at a desk for more than a few minutes right now."

"You're planning to take on the Burg battleaxe without me?"

I caught an evil glint in her eyes. "Needling my mom a little could be fun. And if I get her and Grandma out of the way, I can head off the ton of calls I know I'll be getting now that you and Joe have made contact and it looks like he's still alive. Well, the calls I know are coming once I turn my phone back on, since I 'accidentally' forgot to after we left the hospital."

"If Morelli doesn't wise up and shut up, he won't be alive long. You should put the Burg on hold until I can go with you to reinforce the sudden changes you've made to your life."

"It'll be fine. She'll say I'm not thinking clearly. I'll tell her she's clearly drinking too much and has taken my spot in denial land. After mutually declaring the conversation a loss, we'll ignore our issues and switch to discussing the weather while scarfing down coffee cake."

"When you put it like that, I'm busy until 2050."

"Hah, hah. I'll meet up with you around ...?"

"Six. No later. I'll call in Tank if I have to."

"If you do, don't tell him that I had something to do with you ditching work."

"What are you afraid he'll do to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not talk, that's what he can do. I thought you were hard to make small talk with, but he's about a hundred times worse than you ever were."

"I'll have to work on that."

"Don't you dare. I like being able to have a two-way conversation with you."

Her admitting that out loud and directly to me, is a major step in the right direction regarding us. To get either of us to say what's on our minds, or what we're currently feeling, is nothing short of monumental.

"We'll pick this back up this evening," I told her.

"I can't wait."

The way her eyes ran over my body had me believing conversation isn't all she's looking forward to. I pulled her to me and sank both hands into her curls as I kissed her again. Only when I felt her body go completely slack did I lift my head and usher her towards my vehicle. I dropped her off at the back door of her building and consciously tried not to count the minutes until she'd be standing in my apartment again.

As soon as I was in my office, I called the hospital to make sure there have been no setbacks, then I concentrated on the shit that had piled up on my desk while I was taking care of more important matters. The frequent thoughts of getting Stephanie naked again made the afternoon pass relatively fast and without me wanting to dismember anyone.

At five-forty, I headed up to the seventh floor. Steph hadn't arrived yet, so I opened a bottle of wine, poured out two glasses, and then flipped through the mail that had been left on the sideboard while I waited. I was pleased to see I didn't have to wait long. She appears almost as eager to see me as I am to see her.

I only let her get the door shut and locked behind her before I yanked her back into my arms. Spontaneous alley kisses are good, but nothing trumps the right I have now to touch her whenever we both want.

"Whew ... I'm soooo glad I cut out early," she said, with a slight catch to her voice.

"Because you didn't want to deal with your family anymore?"

"That's a bonus, but I'm quickly discovering that making out with you should never be put off."

I felt a grin tugging at my lips. "We haven't even begun to make out, Babe."

How I managed to keep my lips and everything else off her for so long was either sheer stupidity on my part, or a last ditch and admirable effort to protect us both from what could've been catastrophic if we didn't work out.

"How did it go with your mother?" I asked her, dropping an arm across her shoulders and leading her to the kitchen and the wine.

She sighed in pleasure when she saw the glass waiting for her. My body instantly tightened as I remembered exactly what I had been doing to her when she'd made a similar sound last night. She took a healthy swallow before speaking.

"I should've opted for the numb butt and bored mind and chose a cubby downstairs instead," she told me, handing me my glass before heading for the couch in the den. "Turns out, my mom had _a lot _to say. Apparently Mrs. Goldsteen was doing errands and was conveniently right across the street from Vinnie's. She thought she recognized me, and every woman who's ever seen you knows you, so naturally she had to stop what she was doing to see if anything good was going on."

She settled herself on my couch before continuing.

"Grandma said that after Mrs. Goldsteen stopped sweating - not from the hot flashes caused by her rapid descent into menopause but from the sight of us - she decided juicy gossip was more important than her dry cleaning or her husband's favorite dessert, and went immediately through her contact list, recounting _everything _we did to _every-freakin'-body_."

"Maybe I should offer her a job watching monitors, since she doesn't appear to miss much."

"You can hire Mrs. Addleson, too, then. Because she saw the Morelli incident this morning. Why the hell couldn't Vinnie have gotten a place on a dead end street or cul-de-sac?"

"Maybe we should give some serious thought to moving to the Boston or Miami building," I said, sitting beside her and gently tugging on her free hand until she was leaning back against me.

My comment had the opposite effect than I was going for, because she pulled away from my body in order to shoot me a warning look.

"We haven't even gone out on an actual date yet, there's no way I'm discussing moving in or to another state with you right now. Besides, Massachusetts has worse weather than Jersey."

"Miami it is then," I deadpanned.

She shook her head, but settled right back down where she'd been. She thinks I'm kidding, but there are numerous benefits to an eventual move. I'll just have to bide my time until we've been seeing each other longer than forty-eight hours before I bring it up again.

"What did you say to your mother and grandmother?" I asked, so she wouldn't dwell on - and start finding faults with - my future plans.

"I told Grandma that yes you do have an excellent package, and agreed that I'm '_lucky as the dickens_' to have complete access to it now."

I want to know Edna's response to that even less than I wanted to hear the Glasscock comparison.

"And your mother?" I asked her.

"I pointed out to my mom that _she's _the one who thinks Joe is perfect. And maybe he is ..."

I was about to interrupt to tell her that he's as far from ideal ... as a man in general and hers in particular, but she wasn't finished speaking.

"Before you go all alpha male on me, what I meant was that he's probably perfect for _someone else_, but I _never have _and _never will _think he's perfect for me. The guy I'm with now is a much better fit."

"Please tell me you didn't use those exact words in front of your grandmother."

I saw her face turn pink. "Yeah, I did. And I regretted it as soon as I heard it come out of my mouth. Needless to say ... that led to a few more 'package' questions. On the upside, my mother didn't try guilting me into staying for dinner."

"So you're finally through explaining us to people who don't know or understand us?" I asked.

"Yep. You and I are together now and whoever doesn't like it can bite me."

I waited for her to take another sip of wine before I spoke again.

"Speaking of having a mouth full of you ... why don't we stay here tonight."

She choked and almost wore her Cabernet. Her glare was back. I took her glass away from her and placed it beside mine on the coffee table.

"You really hate my apartment, don't you?" She asked me.

"I have slept in trees that are better equipped for prolonged habitation. If you think about it ... if we're here we can wake up tomorrow morning and have an actual breakfast, even have it in bed if you'd like, before either of us have to leave for work."

"That does sound pretty good. After Ella comes and goes, are you going to serve me coffee and chocolate-stuffed french toast naked?"

"I will if you make it worth my while."

It was satisfying to see a darker shade of pink than her earlier one brighten her face.

"Maybe I should've brought Rex along with me," she finally said, "so I wouldn't have to go home right away, since you probably still have some of my work gear here."

I pulled out my phone and called the control room. "Send someone to Stephanie's apartment and have them pick up her rat and whatever's required to keep it alive."

I hung up, not at all concerned about the expression on her face. I intend to have every breakfast I can with her ... whether that's here, her apartment, or in another one of my buildings in another part of the country eventually. I also plan to end every single day with my body buried to the hilt inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Big thanks to everyone for continuing to support, read, and review my stories. Everybody and anything familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine. Warnings for a little smut.**

**Chapter 5**

"It's been a week, Ranger. I'm going to have to go back to my apartment sometime," she said, as I amped-up the seduction I'd started as soon as the subject of her apartment came up.

"Why?"

Instead of giving me an immediate bullshit answer about needing her own space, or that her neighbors will be talking, she paused and really thought about it.

"I have no idea why I should leave, now that you bring it up. I don't actually _need _to go back, since Ella has mysteriously snuck most of my stuff in here, I just thought I should."

"Again ... _why?_"

"I don't want you to get sick of me ..."

"Is that a question or an answer?" I asked her.

"More of an attempt at a funny answer."

"I'd like a real one."

She sighed, blowing a curl I'd recently tangled further away from her face. "Don't you think we're moving too fast here?"

"No."

"Really? We went from a mini-make out session at Vinnie's to me practically moving in here. We haven't spent a lot of time apart."

"Do you need time away from me?" I asked, pressing my lips to her bare shoulder.

"Oddly enough ... no. But I thought you might be feeling a little claustrophobic."

"I think I've been clear on just how much I've been enjoying having you so close to me."

I moved my hips forward into her to prove my point with an even bigger one.

She relaxed against me. "You have. I just want to make sure I haven't overstayed my welcome."

"It's impossible for you to ... or I never would have given you access to my apartment, my building, and all my resources."

"I can be annoying," she said, as I scaled down my assault to the soft skin of her throat.

"You can be, but so can I ... as you've said numerous times."

"I have, haven't I?"

"Yes. If you'd like some physical evidence of how much you _don't _annoy me, go to the closet and look in the front pocket of the cargo pants that are five down from the top."

"I have to get up?"

"No, but what's in there may help reassure you of your position in my life."

"But I'm naked," she stated, like I'm not already overly aware of the bare state of her body and haven't been rock hard from the moment I woke up.

"So?"

I'd enjoy watching her walk all the way to the walk-in closet completely nude, but I wasn't surprised to see her reach for the shirt I'd taken off last night. After thirty seconds of rooting through Ella's once neat stack of uniform bottoms, she returned to me holding the pale blue Tiffany's box in her hand.

"I'd probably be freaking out right now, but I know this isn't a ring box," she said, climbing back into bed. "It's too big. Now you've got me curious what you're trying to give me now. I don't need a new car or expensive jewelry."

"Just open it."

She did and looked in silence at what I had custom made to fit our particular needs.

"_Ummm _..." was all she could say.

I understand the reaction. The necklace is a simple platinum chain, but at its center are two rings held together in geometric harmony by a few barely detectable jump rings. I'd chosen a 3mm titanium band for myself and a much smaller one with diamonds completely circling it for Stephanie.

"These are wedding rings, aren't they?" She asked.

I noticed that her hands had started to shake. I'd feel sorry for causing it, but I'm not backing down on this. Both of us are trying to live lives with no regrets, and I don't want not giving her everything I can to be one of mine. She's already given me nights of dream-free sleep and continues to give me all the daylight hours to look forward to, the least I can do is provide the same for her.

"They are," I confirmed.

She separated the necklace from the box and fingered the bands.

"Yours has diamonds along the entire band instead of me giving you a separate engagement ring," I continued. "We're not doing that 'engaged to be engaged' shit. When you decide you're ready to become my wife, we're getting married immediately. No grace period or time to think of reasons why we shouldn't ... because there aren't any."

She swallowed nervously but didn't bolt, so I'm taking that as a positive sign.

"_Oooo_kay," she said, "that explains the rings, but not why they're on a chain."

"I want you to wear the necklace so you'll know that I'm in this with you until the end. When you're comfortable with the idea of marriage, you can take it off, I'll disassemble it, and we'll both wear the rings instead. When I was having this designed, I also purchased an emerald cut diamond that is currently in the safe that will take the place of the rings once they're removed."

She was quiet. I'd be concerned, but I've gotten to know her even better in this last week alone, and I don't see her needing a reason to turn down my proposal of sorts. I'm giving her a promise without putting unnecessary pressure on her, which is only one of the many things Morelli never bothered to learn about her. Initially, she acts on pure, unadulterated emotion, but once she has a little time to fully sort through the pros and cons of a situation, she'll make an informed decision and stubbornly stick to it.

"I don't know what to say," she told me, meeting my eyes.

"You don't have to say anything except that you'll wear it."

"Of course I will."

"Then that's the end of this discussion until you're ready to take our relationship one step further."

"That's it? _Really?_"

"Yes," I told her. "Nothing between us will change even if you decide you don't want to get married for another decade. Just know that I'm here either way."

"You really don't waste time when you want something, do you?"

"No. I wanted to be in complete control of my time, so I developed a plan, found backers, and got Rangeman started less than a year later. I need you in my life, so I'm arranging for that to happen in a way you're comfortable with. We're in a good place right now ... why wouldn't I do what I can to hang onto it?"

"You know, sometimes you're so smart ... it's scary."

I unwound the necklace from the fingers that had been twisting it anxiously. "Turn around," I ordered her.

She raised her eyebrows at the command, but did what I asked. I secure the chain around her neck and kissed the highly responsive skin at the nape of it.

"Since you're being uncharacteristically agreeable," I said to her, "get rid of the shirt."

"Jeez. I give you a compliment about being smart and you repay me by bossing me around."

"Would you rather stay dressed when we're both in bed and I still have another hour or two before I have to be a boss again?"

"When you put it that way ..."

She eyed my bare chest as she got to her knees on the bed and slowly raised my shirt over her head, baring all of her soft skin. She didn't tease me for long, but I was grateful for the extra seconds she did give me so I could appreciate the sight of my future ring resting right above the breasts I can't seem to keep my hands off of.

I definitely didn't refrain from touching them now. I cupped both in my hands and worked her nipples, not stopping even as she moved from kneeling beside me to straddling me. Her eyes closed when I leaned forward to also use my mouth and tongue on her.

"I could get used to this," she said on a breathless sigh.

"I can promise you many things, Babe, and one is that you'll never 'get used' to what I can do to you."

I demonstrated that by flipping her over and kissing my way down the entire length of her body. The delicate skin below her ears, the arches of her feet, and every inch of the sweet skin between the two received equal, thorough, and loving attention. She was squirming and her skin flushing by the time I came up for air. I'm not a doctor, but I can say with complete authority that her body is one beautiful, throbbing nerve ending.

"_Ranger _..." she said, opening her eyes only to slits to see what I was going to do next.

"I'm not done, Babe."

"What if I want you to be?" She asked, reaching her arms out to me.

"You don't."

"Okay ... so I don't, but can you hurry this along a little?"

"Slow and steady wins the race, Steph."

"Fast and enthusiastic can make you enjoy it, though."

I'll take that into consideration ... _next time_.

"You'll enjoy this, too," I told her, wedging my body between her thighs and fusing my mouth to her.

She did say she wanted fast ... and my mouth working her very wet body is the fastest way to make her come. Slow and steady can figure into my plans once my dick takes my mouth's place.

She got her revenge after we'd tested each one of our finish line theories. Apparently she decided without any input from me that there would be no shared shower this particular morning.

"You wanted to take your time earlier ... so now you have to deal with the consequences of that," she said, an adorably satisfied smile on her face. "You can shower while I wait for Ella."

She's big on talk, but she lasted only long enough for me to shower and throw on a pair of cargo pants, before she was back with me in the bathroom watching me shave. I'd purposely left the door open as I was showering. She's seen and tasted just about every part of me, I didn't see the point of faking modesty now. That ... and I knew she wouldn't be able to resist coming back to me if I took long enough.

It's new for her to have a place and a man she can feel completely relaxed in and around, and I want her to enjoy the freedom of knowing she's welcome to every area of my life, even the shower.

"Would you like to do a ride along with me today?" I asked her, wiping the last of the shaving cream off my jaw.

"I would, but I want to see Banger when he reports for duty again. Vince told me yesterday that Binkie should also be loitering in the control room by the end of next week."

"Both still have some healing to do, but Binkie will likely be in the gym by the end of his first day back, testing out what he can and can't do."

"I mean this in the best possible way, but you guys are all freaks genetically."

"When you strive for optimum health, your body bounces back faster if something damages it," I pointed out.

"So ... to not die from a gunshot wound, I should scarf down less doughnuts and actually run on the treadmill instead of just leaning against the door of the gym, loudly cursing all the equipment inside it?"

"The best way to avoid dying is to not get shot in the first place, but less junk food and working out everyday helps if you do."

"Bobby and Lester eat tons of junk food when they aren't working, and they're still around."

"As you said, they're freaks."

"They're really sweet guys once you work your way past the stoic expressions, eerie silences, and unreasonable fear of you."

"Their fear is not unreasonable. My reputation is one based on actions, not talk."

"I know, but considering how you've always acted towards me ..."

"You're special, Babe. Even back then I knew it."

She walked to where I was at the sink and pressed her face between my bare shoulder blades. I put the towel I'd still been holding aside and rinsed my razor under the faucet as I waited for her to look at me in the mirror. Her arms came around my body from behind and she rested her head against my bicep so I could see her blue eyes reflecting back at me.

"It would've cleared up a few things for me had you said out loud that you felt something other than amusement or lust for me," she said.

"Sometimes it takes a life and death situation to make you realize what it is your life is actually missing."

"It's terrifying just how true that is. If you would've been with Binkie or Banger that day, I'd be regretting not doing the same thing you did. Did I mention that I'm glad you kissed me?"

"Which time? You're _always _glad when I kiss you. You're always turned on, too."

I should know not to provoke her when she's within arm's reach, but I couldn't help myself and wound up getting pinched.

"If you had any fat on your body," she said, stepping away from me and watching while I rubbed the spot over my ribs that had just been attacked, "that would've hurt way more."

"No question."

I curled an arm around her neck to bring her close again so I could kiss the top of her messy curls. She'd put on a pair of sweatpants and tucked the ring necklace into her t-shirt to open the door to Ella, but her hair stayed mostly how I'd left it.

"Let's eat and you can fill me in on how you're planning to torture ..."

"_Win over_," she corrected.

"Alright, you can tell me how you're going to make another one of my men fall under your spell."

"In a nutshell ... chocolate cake and charm."

I led her out of the bathroom and snagged my shirt on our way past the bed.

"Works every time," I encouraged, pulling a clean Rangeman t-shirt over my head.

I'll get socks and boots when I retrieved my weapons for the day.

"It didn't work on you," she pointed out.

"The cake didn't, but your charm was ... _is _... as deadly as a sniper's rifle."

"That's sweet ... in a commando kind of way."

"You can see another way I'm 'commando' when I get back. What did Ella bribe you with today for breakfast?"

"She does know that I'm staying here because of _you_, not her food, right?"

"That's what she tells me, but she doesn't really believe it."

"I love that woman. She made me strawberry cheesecake waffles today. If she keeps this up, I'm going to _have _to hit the gym out of necessity. I keep telling her she doesn't have to go to any extra trouble, that I'll happily eat whatever you're having, but ..."

She shrugged.

"She enjoys you being here and this is her way of expressing that. I can have a word with her if you'd like," I offered.

"No. I'll just try to cancel out some of the good-tasting food by grabbing something out of the control room kitchen for lunch everyday, since you're not usually in the building at that time anyway to eat with. You won't be today, will you?"

"No. I'll likely be back between two and three. I have a system check to do, an install to oversee, and a few people to locate."

"FTAs or snitches?"

"One of each."

"That could be fun. If I didn't want to annoy Banger so much, I'd go with you for that."

"Next time."

"It's a date."

We finished breakfast and I kissed her goodbye at the bathroom door so she could shower. The day and people I had to deal with were easy, and I found myself still in a good mood when I returned to the building a little earlier than expected. Steph's car wasn't parked beside my Cayenne so I stopped at the front desk instead of taking the stairs straight to the seventh floor.

Gene shot to his feet as soon as he saw me. "Stephanie said she knew you'd ask ... so I was to go ahead and tell you before you have her car tracked that she was only going to make sure no one had broken into her apartment while she's been here. Oh ... and that she'll be back in about a half hour." He looked at the clock. "That'll make it fifteen minutes now."

I didn't need to ask for further information, Gene supplied me with the answer to the question he'd already anticipated.

"I asked if she wanted Hector to go with her and she surprised us by saying yes."

"I'd say he's protection against her neighborhood more than someone stupid enough to hide under her bed. I'll be on seven if she's trying to track me down."

"Got it."

The apartment felt empty without her even with her rodent taking up space in it. I glanced at the ball of fur currently doing cardio on his wheel and stopped myself just before I would've shaken my head. I can't believe the changes taking place here, but I'm welcoming every one of them.

I didn't have much time to contemplate my sanity or insanity before Gene was on the phone.

"Mrs. Plum is currently on hold on line two," Gene informed me. "She said she can't reach Stephanie on her cell and thinks she's hiding out here. She's demanding to speak to her. Stephanie and Hector's trackers match, so there's no emergency that I can see. I didn't know if I should put her through to you or let Hector field the call."

"I'll take it."

There was a beat of silence as I waited to hear the voice that to this day makes Stephanie cringe and start rubbing her temples in anticipation of a headache.

"Stephanie ..." Helen started.

"This isn't Stephanie."

"Excuse me ... I was told that I would be speaking to my daughter."

"And I'm telling you that you won't be speaking to Stephanie in our home unless you intend to act civil towards her."

There was another silence and I had to assume that I haven't endeared myself to the woman who will become my mother-in-law. I couldn't give less of a fuck, either.

"You're not her keeper ..."

"No, I'm not," I interrupted. "Nor would I want to be, but I _am _her self-appointed protector. And I will put myself between Stephanie and anything potentially harmful to her. You need to decide fast if you want to be put on my watch list."

"You're going to force her to choose between you and her family?"

"No. No one can 'force' Stephanie to do anything she doesn't want to do. I am however making _you _choose between being a mother with a relationship with her daughter or one who's only an obligation and barely tolerated because of guilt. Guilt and silent treatments will only get you so far with Stephanie before she gets sick of it and refuses to see you at all. Morelli is a prime example of how well bullying and manipulation works on her. She's with me now for a reason."

I watched the front door open and Stephanie pass through it. A smile appeared on her face when she saw me standing in the hall. Her expression turned into a questioning one when she saw I was talking to someone.

"Your mother," I mouthed.

Her eyebrows went halfway up her forehead.

"She wants to talk to you," I told Steph. "I'm just waiting for her to agree to play nice before she does."

"Is Stephanie there?" Mrs. Plum asked.

"Now she is. She's currently debating whether she wants to leave now that you know she is."

Steph rolled her eyes and held out her hand for the phone.

"What, Mom?" She asked, then paused before answering again. "Yes, my phone was turned off again. It's funny how I keep forgetting to put it back on." There was another hesitation. "I was busy and didn't want to be disturbed until I was done."

I bent my head to kiss the spot below her ear. I want to listen in on their discussion and figured I should enjoy myself while still being able to hear what Helen uses to help her case.

"Whatever Ranger says is _his _business. He doesn't have to clear his conversations with me," Steph told her.

That comment had my eyebrow lifting as well as my head.

"When they're ones I agree with," she told me. "_Friday? _I don't think we can make it." That was directed at her mother. "No. I'm _not _going without Ranger. If he's busy ..."

I took my phone back. "Stephanie and I will be there Friday evening at six o'clock. If this doesn't go well, it will be the last 'family' dinner we attend."

And I disconnected the call.

"I was all set to tell my mom we weren't going."

"If you did, what would happen next week?" I asked.

She sighed. "She'll call and ask again ... and be even pushier about it."

"We need to shut her down now."

"I appreciate all of your efforts, but you don't have to fix my entire life for me. You've done more than enough by improving a good chunk of it."

"Have I ever just floated around the periphery of your life?"

"No. Either you were out of town on a job or you were here steamrolling over everything that popped up between us."

"Then you should know by now that I won't stay silent when it comes to your mother, Morelli, or anyone else who enjoys screwing with your head."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I do know that, but I don't want you to have to."

I'm not fond of pointless or lengthy conversations, so I've learned to hone down the few words I do use to get the end result I want.

"Thanks," she said, "but I want all your attention focused on keeping yourself sane and safe."

"I can watch out for both of us."

"Yeah, you do a good job of that already," she said. "I know you like stuff that tests your endurance, but consider yourself warned ... you just agreed to the longest, most draining one."

"Dinner with your family?"

"Yep, but maybe this is actually a good thing."

I don't buy it, especially when her eyes spark like that.

"That wasn't what you were saying two minutes ago," I reminded her.

"Well, I had a chance to think about it."

"And ...?"

Her smile looked like an amused one. "_And ... _if we can survive Friday night's dinner ... we'll know that we can survive just about anything."


	6. Chapter 6

**All familiar characters and events belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine alone.**

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you for agreeing to this," Steph told me.

"No problem. Shorty is salivating at the thought of the profits this party is going to bring him."

"I think your guys are the only ones I've seen who eat more than I do."

"They work hard on and off the job, and they require a pretty substantial food intake to keep them going."

"Can _I _use that excuse?" She asked.

"You can try."

I gave her a hard kiss to the mouth and forced myself to let her go so I wouldn't take her on my desk like I'd been fantasizing about seconds before she walked into my office. To get my mind off how her body would bow and then relax as I drove into her, I thought about why this upcoming gathering with my men is so important to her. She does want them all to like her, but I know there's a lot more to it.

She may not be aware of it, but she needed something to look forward to after a dinner that we both know will likely be an ordeal in itself, so she decided the Saturday night following the impending dinner fiasco would be a good time for everyone she trusts to get together at Shorty's. It originally started as a goodwill gesture for two of my employees, but it quickly became something much bigger than that.

"This is for Binkie and Banger," she told me for the third time today, after she caught me watching her.

"It did start as that."

"And you think it switched from _something for them _to _a party for me_?" She asked.

"No. That would be something your mother would do, turn a selfless act into a selfish one."

"So what am _I _doing?"

"You want to make Binkie and Banger feel like part of the Rangeman family, but at the same time ... you're also reminding yourself why you want to continue to head that family."

She went from looking upset at the thought she could be using people she likes, to confused as to what she's supposed to be 'heading', then appeared pleased as fuck that she's not the only one happy about her being my woman ... which essentially makes her Rangeman's matriarch. So this building and all the people inside it are hers to protect, worry about, and reward.

"I don't know if they see me as family," she said, "but I couldn't ask for a better one myself than all of them."

"You're mine, Babe. And what _I _love they know _they _have to take care of."

"I don't want to be anyone's obligation ..."

"You're the furthest thing from that. What happened when you went after Glassdick?"

"Glass_cock_."

I shrugged. "Did you or did you not hear that Junior and Ram were arguing about who would be sent out to you?"

Her forehead creased. "You always tell the guys to come when I call."

"I do, but that day I told them to be on standby in case you needed something or someone. I also said they could decide who got to go if you did ask for backup and I wasn't here."

"They weren't fighting about who got stuck with me?"

"Just the opposite. I told Ram he would be moved to the front of the line next time just to get someone out to you faster. I'd already turned my truck around in case they didn't figure it out quick enough to suit me."

"I wasn't expecting to be putting in a 911 call instead of putting cuffs on someone. He should've been called Glass_heart_ or Glass_nerves_. He keeled over as soon as he heard who I was and what I was at his door for. He'd started as pale, but he hit a vampire hue in a matter of seconds. I did call it in, but ..."

"You did good, Steph. I wouldn't have wanted you to face Morelli alone. Everyone knows he'll show up if your name is mentioned by dispatch."

"I can deal with Joe."

"Yes you can, but why allow yourself to be dragged through his shit again if just having Junior standing next to you can prevent it?"

"Good question."

I tugged her into my arms and kissed her again. "I only ask good questions."

"I'm sorry to be subjecting you and the guys to Morelli and my family."

"We've trained for years to do precisely that."

"Yeah, right. You guys are used to combat situations ... that's way worse than having to suffer through a few Burg temper tantrums."

"In some ways, your mother and Morelli are worse than combat," I told her.

"No way. They aren't even in the same league. They're annoying, not life-threatening."

"Both threaten the quality of _your _life, so to me that's worse. Watching what you go though with either of them is difficult. Seeing someone you love hurting and not being able to put a definite end to it is hard. As is seeing you have to rebuild your confidence after each conversation you have with them. In my opinion, that's on the same scale as seeing a man under your command get injured, suffer through surgery followed by weeks of physical therapy, only to send him right back out to potentially be hurt again."

"When you put it that way ... it makes me really want to protect you and either go alone on Friday or cancel dinner altogether."

"You going alone isn't happening," I promised her. "And if your mother doesn't see that you aren't her personal dumping ground anymore, she'll continue trying to control your life."

"I can handle that one over the phone."

"It'll be more effective in person."

She sighed. "Okay, so Friday's a go. _Goody_. Now about Saturday ... how do you usually give Rangeman news to the guys?" She asked. "Mass email?"

"Just tell Ella, Woody, or Lester, and everyone will know in seconds."

She kissed me and then gave me a one-armed hug before moving to my office door. "I'm on it." She paused with her hand on the handle. "What happens if they already have plans?"

"Trust me, Babe, they'll cancel them."

"I do trust you ... with everything."

That proclamation carried me through the week leading up to the 'family' dinner.

Stephanie was doing and saying all the right things on what she's been calling _doomsday_, but I can tell she's getting increasingly nervous as dinner time grew closer. Her mother had called twice over the last few days, but Steph kept the calls brief. Tank and Bobby were next to me while I kept an eye on her as she talked to Banger and Binkie.

"She okay?" Tank asked me, flicking his eyes from me to her, and then back to me again.

"Yes."

"She looks okay."

She looks more than okay. _Incredible _would be the word I'd use to describe her in her version of a Rangeman uniform ... fitted black pants and a V-neck t-shirt with 'Rangeman' and her name embroidered in purple. That was Ella's attempt at feminizing a typically intimidating uniform.

"She is," I told them. "She isn't likely to enjoy tonight, but she's not going to avoid it."

"You want us to cover you?" Tank asked.

"No. My gut is saying Morelli will show his face at some point, but I can handle him."

"That prick," Brown said. "You should 'handle' him now, screw waiting till dessert. All the shit he's done to her and put her through, earns him a free castration in my opinion."

"He deserves that and a lot more, but Steph has enough to deal with without having to question whether or not I made her biggest problem abruptly disappear from her life."

"Love sucks," Tank said.

Brown nodded his head in agreement.

"It has perks," I said, as Steph turned her head and smiled at me over her shoulder.

"I suppose if _she's _the one in love with you, the payouts are more satisfying than the paybacks," Brown conceded.

Steph laughed at something Banger said, smoothed a hand over Binkie's uninjured shoulder in a friendly way, and then headed back to me. Both men are recovering well and have managed some light duty this week. They won't be completing what had been their usual days for another few weeks, but they're already back in the thick of things.

"Hey guys," she said, circling my midsection with her arms and resting her head on the spot on my chest it's become accustomed to. "What are you talking about?"

"You," I told her.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"We were wondering if we should come along tonight to provide a little moral support," Brown said to her. "Ranger nixed the suggestion, though."

"We should be able to get through it. And we can celebrate our survival at Shorty's. You guys are all coming, right?"

"I'll be there," Tank answered.

She sent him a smile and looked expectantly at Bobby. "I had a date lined up, but I switched nights," he said.

"That was okay?"

"Yeah. We don't get a chance all that often to hang out in one spot, so it should be fun. I can get a date anytime."

"We should all be so lucky," she told him.

"Your dating days are over, Babe, unless you want to count the ones I take you on."

"We do have two dates already lined up for this week alone, though I'm only happy about one of them. B&amp;B, Banger and Binkie, seem excited."

"They should be," Tank added. "It's for them."

"It's for everyone," Binkie said, walking over with a bottle of water in his hand in time to hear his name. Banger was too curious not to also join the conversation. "All the men here deserve a night off, not just the ones who got themselves shot. Everybody's been pretty cool about pulling extra shifts to cover us and taking turns boosting our morale while we were busy trying to heal."

"I've only been doing about a quarter of my usual workload and I could use a night off," Banger told us.

"Each of you could have taken more recuperation time," Ranger pointed out. "It was offered."

Banger shook his head. "My body as well as my mind have to remain active. It's not good for me, or anyone in my vicinity, if I become bored ... which happens quickly and frequently."

"I hear ya," Steph told him. "Some of my more memorable 'adventures' happened because I was bored and feeling nosier than usual."

She didn't move away from me, or move her head from its place on my chest as she spoke. She's comfortable with me and my men, so affectionate displays no longer have to be debated.

"It wasn't boredom, Steph," I told her. "It was your mind needing to put pieces that didn't add up together in order to solve what no one else could. I should have a word with Juniak and get you on the TPD payroll so you'll be reimbursed for solving a number of crimes that left the police scratching their asses over."

She tilted her head to look up at me. "Is that a nice way of saying my brain works differently than most people's?"

"Yes. The residents of Trenton are lucky that it does."

She gave me the kind of smile that had Banger and Brown clearing their throats.

"You done for the day?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately ... yeah. Unless you have something else for me to do?"

"I'm afraid not. You've become extremely efficient."

"I can be when I'm trying to avoid doing something that sucks even more than computer crap."

"Dinner will be okay," I told her.

"You really believe that?"

"No, but it'll only be a few hours out of our night and then we can put it behind us. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back."

"You just found the perfect thing to say to get me upstairs."

I know what else I can say that would have her in the elevator a millisecond after the words leave my mouth, but I wouldn't say anything sexual in nature with my men standing next to us listening to everything we say.

"Let's go get ready and then get this over with," I said to her.

"We're around if you need us," Tank told us.

"Thanks," Steph said. "Do you think my mother would notice if _you _show up in my place?"

The men all fought grins. "You'll be fine, Steph," I assured her.

"He's right," Bobby seconded. "Your mother doesn't stand a chance."

I couldn't have put it better myself, but if Stephanie doesn't end the mother-fueled torture tonight, _I _will.

A change of clothes is all I need in order to be ready. I wouldn't even bother doing that, but I don't want to purposely provoke Helen, which would make her immediately lace into Stephanie. I was done and lying on the bed waiting for her to finish getting dressed when she walked out of the bathroom.

She'd chosen a gunmetal gray sleeveless blouse that made me want to remove her bra so I could feel her nipples harden under my touch and the silky material that'd be left covering them. The black skirt looked like it was made to fit her body alone. Whoever created it should also receive a Medal of Honor.

If this night plays out like I believe it will, at least I'll be able to console and then seduce her when we get back. Her hair is up, her heels are high, and her makeup only enhanced the natural beauty she is. I suddenly felt annoyed at having to share her for any reason.

"_Yum _..." she said, coming close to stand near the bed.

Her eyes ran up and down the dress pants and shirt, both black, I'd put on in place of my cargoes and t-shirt.

I reached out, snagged her wrist, and tugged until she was lying stretched out on top of me. My body instantly hardened. The feel of her silky skin encased in silk is irresistible ... and sexy as hell.

Her mouth was a hair's breadth away from mine. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

I'd barely touched my lips to hers before she was speaking again. "You'll mess up my lipstick."

I did the lip brush again, massaging the nape of her neck as I did. "No I won't. You buy the stuff that claims it doesn't come off."

"That's true."

"Would you care if I kissed your lipstick off you?"

"Nope. Not at all. In fact, give it your best shot."

She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. The only reason I didn't flip her and fit myself where we both want me to be, is her skirt wouldn't allow her legs to move as far apart as I'd like them to.

"We could still cancel," she whispered against the corner of my mouth.

"Or we can just get what we need said, skip dessert, and come back here and pick this up at this particular point."

"A two for one deal?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Fine. I'm all set then," she said.

I sat up and took her with me.

"Last one to the car has to sit near Grandma," she teased.

"That's just your way of stalling, since you're almost immune to your grandmother and don't care if you have to sit beside her."

"She's fun as long as she doesn't have a gun, or any part of your anatomy, in her hand."

"Maybe I should have allowed Tank to tag along."

"That wouldn't have ended well for him. She would've suggested having _Tank _for dessert, so it's better if we do this on our own."

We took the elevator down to the garage and I helped her get settled in my Turbo before I got behind the wheel and drove us to the pits of Hell, or as it's known to locals ... _the Burg_.

I parked at the curb in front of her parents' house and shut the Porsche down. I curled my fingers around Steph's wrist before she could get out of the car.

"I want you to keep something in mind before we go in there."

"Duck and cover?" She said.

"When it comes to your grandmother ... yes."

"When it comes to _you_ and _Grandma_, I think it's a very good thing to keep in mind. But you meant my mom, right?"

"What would you say to her if she started to hint that I'm a cold-blooded killer, soulless criminal, or insulted me because I'm Cuban and not from the Burg ..."

I didn't have to give anymore examples. Her back was already up and she was mentally sharpening her claws.

"I'd tell her she doesn't know you or what the hell she's talking about, so she should just shut it."

I picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles that had formed a tight fist as she was speaking.

"That's what I want you to do if she goes after _you_. I love and appreciate the fact that you want to protect me, Babe, but you need to see that _you're _worth your own defending. Be warned, I have _no_ intention of keeping my mouth shut if she starts in on you."

"I didn't think you would. And I know I have to stand up for myself."

"Do you?"

"Mostly. My mom can still get in my head sometimes, but I try really hard not to let her."

"She doesn't deserve any room in there, remember that. _You're _doing _her _a favor by being here, not the other way around."

"I get that."

"And we'll be back home before you know it," I told her.

She smiled. "When I was a kid, that's almost exactly what I used to tell myself right before seeing the dentist."

"Now that you said it ... your mother's voice does have a tendency to hit the same pitch as a dental drill."

She laughed, just as I'd planned. "You're bad."

"Not bad, _ho__nest_."

"Either way, I needed a laugh. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you, you know," she told me, squeezing my hand.

"I do. Now let's go make sure your parents understand that."

"You're late," Helen said, as soon as Steph let us inside.

"_Nooo _... I checked. We're actually a whole minute early," she said. "And I'm already regretting it."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Edna was elbowing her daughter aside to get to us.

"Put a cork in it, Helen," she ordered. "We don't get a chance to see Stephanie all that much now, not that I blame her, and I don't want you messin' up what we do get."

Frank was just coming down the stairs. I caught his eye and mentally challenged him to say something in defense of his daughter. He isn't a bad guy exactly, but he let himself get worn down by his wife and his life, and it still hasn't occurred to him that his children could feel the same from living in - or now just visiting - their house.

"Leave the kids alone," he told Helen. "You just finished saying dinner isn't ready yet."

He lacks the maliciousness that fuels Helen, but he is extremely malleable when confronted with a stronger personality, which is likely one of the main reasons Helen chose him to marry.

"_Frank!_"

Everyone ignored her outburst. "What have you two been up to?" Grandma Mazur asked us. "Besides the obvious."

"I'm not discussing 'the obvious'," Steph said. "The last two weeks I've mostly been working for Rangeman. Things are slow at Vinnie's."

"You can work full-time for me anytime you'd like," I offered.

"You can't just quit working for your cousin," Mrs. Plum said, as we all walked into the living room.

Steph's glance towards the kitchen let me know she's willing the chicken to roast faster.

"Are you talking about the cousin you never wanted me working for in the first place?" Steph asked her mother.

"You're exactly right. I didn't want you anywhere near that no-good Vinnie _or _his office, but you decided to go against my wishes once again and took a job with him. You have a responsibility to him now."

I draped an arm across the back of the couch and Steph relaxed into me. She isn't rising to her mother's bait.

"Vinnie should have a responsibility to his employees," I said. "If he cared at all about his business, Stephanie wouldn't need to find employment elsewhere. I can list four positions off the top of my head that she can fill in my building if she needed a better, and steadier, paycheck."

Helen huffed and puffed, but even _she _couldn't find anything in that to argue with.

"Are you huntin' down any big wigs?" Edna asked her granddaughter.

"One or two."

"Anyone I know?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well ...?" She pressed.

"Sorry. Company policy says I can't tell you anything, because you'll let it slip at the beauty parlor, and then the Governor will know we're after him."

Edna's eyes flew open and I think her mouth started watering at the gossip potential. "You don't say ...?"

Steph now looked worried. "I'm kidding, Grandma. I'm just doing rundowns on the standard dealers and dickheads."

Frank didn't look away from the TV, but he was smiling during the commercial. He's like his daughter in the way they both can appreciate a good insult.

"What have I told you about swearing?" Helen said to her daughter.

"That it'll make me more attractive to guys because I'll be able to speak to them in their own language?"

"Maybe I should start swearing more," Edna said. "It seems to be workin' out alright for you."

Stephanie's grandmother shot me a glance that turned my blood ice-cold.

"Don't encourage her, Mother."

"If you'd yank that stick outta your behind, you'd be more comfortable ... and more fun," Grandma Mazur finished under her breath.

"_Now _do you see what I have to put up with, Frank?" Helen asked.

"I hate to agree with your mother on anything, but you bring a lot of it on yourself. Stephanie is fine ... so just leave her that way."

Mrs. Plum's outraged intake sucked all the air out of the room.

"When's dinner again?" Steph asked, wanting out of here more than ever.

"In a few minutes. I bought two chickens this time, so I had to reorganize the baking times."

I felt Stephanie's body tense beneath my arm. She suddenly became suspicious and I got confirmation on my earlier guess.

"Why?" She asked her mother. "You _never _change your dinners. The chicken is always 4 lbs, you boil one large potato per person for your mashed potatoes, and there's always one type of sauce-covered vegetable and one that's been baked to death. Plus a mandatory salad and some bread. There's never been _two _chickens."

Helen didn't care to explain the dinner change. "Why don't you help me finish setting the table ..."

Steph was already shaking her head. "Not until you tell me what you're up to."

"I'm not 'up to' anything. Joseph said he was going to be free ..."

"Easy, Babe," I said in her ear, before she could slide to the edge of the couch.

She squeezed my thigh to reassure me that she's alright, then her eyes pinned her mother to the chair she's sitting in.

"Why would you let Joe come over when you knew we'd be here?"

"She wants you to dump the hottie and get back together with Officer Out-Of-Luck," Edna said. "I told her she's nuts, after hearing about the heat you two generated at Vinnie's, but she's stubborn as a mule and listens about as good as one, too. I thought she needed to see you two together to believe it or else I would've told you what she was planning. Though I didn't know for sure Morelli was comin' until just now."

"It's not your job to babysit her, Grandma. She should've known better all on her own."

Morelli always enjoys adding drama to a scene, so the knock on the front door wasn't unexpected.

"Speak of the devil," I said to Steph.

"Let me guess," she told Helen, "_now _dinner's ready? You wanted to make sure I didn't leave until you could set me up one last time, didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Stephanie."

"I'm not. I'm being realistic."

Another knock sounded. A bit impatiently in my opinion.

"Frank, go get the door," Helen ordered.

He stared harder at the TV.

"_Frank!_"

He finally glanced sideways at her. "This was _your _idea, you get the door. Get rid of him while you're at it."

She blew out a martyred sigh and went to let in the trash.

"You don't look surprised," Steph said to me. "Or even angry."

"I had a feeling Morelli would use your mother against you, and tonight would be a good time for him to try."

"And that doesn't tick you off?"

"I'm beyond angry, but what does Morelli being here really change?"

She was quiet as she fully processed my question.

"It doesn't change anything, does it? My mom still doesn't want to understand me, I'm still fed up with her, and I definitely still want to be with you and _far _away from him."

"We'll stick together until we're free to leave together, and show them that there are _no _weaknesses in our relationship to chip away at."

"Listen to your studmuffin, Stephanie," Edna said. "Your mother's been in a state ever since she heard you two got together. She won't ever admit it, but this was her last-ditch effort to get you back here."

"I haven't lived _here _in decades. There's nothing for me to come back to."

"You were visiting more often when you were seeing Morelli."

"Probably to get a break from him," Frank added.

"You don't like Joe?" She asked her dad.

"Wasn't my place to like him. You were the one stuck dating him. If you didn't have a problem with him ..." He shrugged.

That's one of the major differences between me and Frank. Even if Julie's convinced she loves a guy, if he mistreated her in any way, he'd be dead right after. That's the _only _reason he wouldn't be an issue between us.

"We have company," Helen said, coming back into the room with Morelli in tow.

It's pathological the way she continued to try to put a pretty face on a volatile situation.

"Why are you here?" Steph asked Morelli.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I would've passed this chance up once I heard _both_ of you were coming to dinner."

"We're not a fucking circus act, Joe."

"_Stephanie!_"

"Don't _Stephanie _me, Mom," she said. "I came here, _reluctantly_, with the man I'm going to marry ..."

"Yeah, right," Morelli said. "He's told you himself he's not the marrying type. If he didn't bolt when - or if - you brought it up, it's only because he's saying what he has to in order to keep you around."

"You mean like _you _tried to do with me?"

"_You're _the one who was dragging your feet every time the subject came up."

Steph's head tipped to the side. That's a clear indicator that she's completely pissed off. And once again, he couldn't pull his head out of his own ass long enough or far enough to notice something important about her.

"And why do you think that is?" She asked. "Let's see ... I endured years of you and _always_ found a way to avoid a real engagement, never mind an actual wedding. I've only been with Ranger for a couple of weeks and it's impossible not to imagine marrying him one day."

He glanced at her left hand, which is diamond-free. "I don't see a ring."

"No ... you don't. And you don't deserve to."

I tightened my arm and hugged her to me again. We both know her ring is around her neck, tucked inside her blouse and away from prying eyes. It's waiting patiently for the moment to prove them all wrong about a lot of things.

"Why don't you sit down, Joseph," Mrs. Plum said.

"Give it up, Helen," her husband told her. "You're just making things worse."

"We're only having dinner."

"It's been a humdinger of a dinner so far," Edna said, "and the food ain't even hit the table yet."

Steph's posture didn't relax and she didn't take her glare off her mother despite addressing Morelli.

"Sure, have a seat, Joe," she said. "In fact ... you can have ours, because we aren't staying."

I stood up with her and kept her hand in mine so she wouldn't kill Morelli in front of witnesses. Edna would help us hide the body. I'm eighty percent sure Frank would keep his mouth shut about it. But Helen would be the first to testify against her own daughter in a court of law. My connections would keep that from ever happening, but I don't want Stephanie to suffer through a case of misplaced guilt.

"Afraid you'll regret being with him if we're all in the same room together?" He asked Steph.

"_Noooo _... I'm more worried I'll choke the life out of you if I stay any longer."

"Less than a month with him and you're already resorting to violence? Not that I'm surprised."

"Shut up, Joe."

"You're being rude, Stephanie," Helen said. "I didn't raise you to act like this."

"No, _you _raised me to be a doormat. One who's supposed to go the extra mile and actually thank the person for stepping all over me. Thank God it didn't stick."

"Listen, young lady ..."

"_You _listen, Mom ... you just made a choice. Clearly my feelings aren't the ones you're concerned about, so my being here isn't necessary. If you sit next to him at dinner," she said, nodding towards Morelli, "you may want to keep your eyes on where his hands are ... or you could find yourself grounded, too."

Helen went white as she remembered the choo-choo and bakery incidents. Frank seemed confused about what Stephanie was referring to, since he only knows about what Morelli wrote on the buildings across town. Edna was beaming as she watched her granddaughter stand up for herself. Morelli, however, looked livid.

"Why are _you _mad, Joe?" Steph asked him, holding on tightly to me with both arms as if I were a type of anchor for her. "It's not like you ever got in trouble for anything you did to me ... to a lot of girls."

He moved forward before he thought better of it.

"Take one more step, Morelli," I told him, my tone stopping him in his tracks, "and I promise it will be your last."

"Now wait just a minute. This is _my _home ..." Helen started to say.

"It's _our _home, Helen," Frank told her, finally turning off the television. "Or did you somehow pay off the mortgage without needing my paycheck?"

"Stephanie is _your _daughter," I said to them, "yet you're perfectly happy to see her disrespected in 'your home'. What kind of parents choose the side of a person who hurt her when she was a child, and continues to as an adult, without even attempting to stop him?"

"Stephanie is the one who brought Joseph home for dinner after I told her for years to stay away from that family," Helen pointed out.

"So what changed to make him suddenly son-in-law material? You were shoving him down her throat every chance you got after he got his foot in the door. And you continued to invite him even seeing how he treated her and how trapped she felt with him."

"He wanted to marry her ..."

"He was planning on marrying her only after he forced Stephanie into being who he decided he wanted. _I'm _the man who wants to marry the woman she is ... yet that hasn't made a dent in your dislike for me."

"I don't know anything about you," she said.

"And it looks like you never will now."

"Which is your loss, Mom. Ranger is a loyal friend, a caring and protective father, and a model partner in every sense. You're always telling me to 'come to my senses' ... well guess what? I finally have. Give me a call if you ever come to yours. If you don't ..." she shrugged, "I hope you and Morelli will be very happy together, because I know for a fact Ranger and I will be," she told her mother before looking at me. "I'm ready to go home."

"What has gotten into you tonight?" Helen asked her.

"Nothing has gotten into me, but I did just get a few things off my chest," she replied, not missing a beat in the conversation or a step on the way to the door.

I was already in the process of escorting her out. I could feel her heart beating wildly against my side, but she waited until we were seated in my car to speak again.

"As soon as we get back to your apartment, I want to take my necklace off," she said to me.

"You're not giving it back."

It wasn't a question. I know she's upset, but I don't want her acting on impulse and hurting herself to spite her mother. She isn't getting a choice in whether or not she wears our rings. She is. End of discussion.

"No, I'm not," she said, agreeing with me. "I want you to take the necklace apart when we get home so we can put the rings to even better use."

"You're sure?"

"I'm completely sure. I have no doubts, reservations, or cold feet. And I also want to revisit the Miami/Boston conversation we started."

She was deadly calm. I can tell she's still upset, but this isn't impulse, anger, or spite, talking at all. She made a choice of her own tonight. I'll have us packed up and on a plane right after we attend the party at Shorty's if I know that's what she really wants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews for - and PMs about - this story. I finally got this chapter written ... with more to come. Everything familiar is Janet's. The mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 7**

"So ... we have a plan," Steph told me. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I _started _at ready. I was just waiting for you to catch up."

Her smile made my heart stop. "I was always a slow learner."

I pulled her to me, completely disregarding her earlier protest, claiming I'd smudge what she'd spent an hour applying.

"You aren't slow, Babe. Your thinking is just so advanced, everyone - including me - is left in the dust."

"If I wasn't already planning on marrying you today ... I'd marry you today for that comment alone. I forgot to say it this morning, but ... Happy Wedding Day."

I pressed a careful kiss to her mouth. "You said that without shaking, swearing, or sweating. You've come a long way in a very short amount of time."

"You can thank the company I've been keeping for that. Let me see if I can explain it ... marrying _you _feels like running towards a hammock tied between two palm trees on a secluded beach in the middle of a tropical paradise. Committing myself to Joe, or anyone else, felt like I was caught in four-feet of packed snow with my leg stuck in a steel trap that has huge, poison-tipped, barbed-teeth, lining the leg-catcher."

I tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the grin that description produced.

"I knew there was a romantic woman hidden inside you somewhere," I told her.

"You're in a good mood today. "

"It seems I've been finding more things to be happy about recently."

"Me agreeing to marry you is one of them?" She asked.

"That's not only one of them, it tops the list."

We had come home after abandoning the dinner from hell last night, and Steph had gone straight to the kitchen, sat down at the table, and presented her neck to me. Normally, I'd take full advantage of one of her erogenous zones being bared to me, but she was ready to give me something I needed more than sex.

I'd retrieved a pair of pliers from the junk drawer, which she says isn't a 'junk' drawer at all, removed her necklace with a kiss to the delicate skin under it, and sat down across from her. Her wedding ring was the first one I'd freed from the chain, and her inquisitive nature had her trying it on right after I handed it to her.

"I'm going to need a manicure," she'd said, holding her left hand out in front of us.

"Your hands are fine the way they are," I'd assured her, as I worked to separate the larger of the two rings.

"When _this _is on my finger, everyone will be looking at my nails. They need nail polish."

"Once I'm the one who slides that onto your finger, it's staying put. Unless you want to commit to daily nail maintenance for the rest of your life, you should accept and appreciate how you look right now."

"Good point." She'd glanced over at me once the last connector piece hit the table. "Try yours on."

"It fits."

"_Of course _it fits. You wouldn't have bought it if it didn't, but I want to see what it looks like."

"Why?"

"Why do you want my name on a marriage license when we're already living together and I've agreed to spend my life with you?"

Sometimes it feels like she'd secretly taken an advanced course in psychology. She has an amazing ability to know exactly where to mentally strike in order to completely disarm a person.

Doing as she'd requested, I'd put the platinum band on and she'd rested her left hand on top of mine.

"Yep, they both fit. I can't believe I think that, but I do."

"Now I can take the solitaire out of the safe and put it on the chain so you'll have your necklace back."

"_Tomorrow_," she had said, slipping the rings off both of us and handing them back to me. "I wasn't kidding. I want us to get married as soon as we can. I know you can arrange _anything _in _any amount _of time. So ... I think while I hit the mall in the morning for a dress, you can track down someone with the proper authority to marry us before we head to Shorty's." Her smile was a mischievous one. "Not only will it provide a challenge for you, since it's a weekend, we can turn tonight into a surprise party for everyone."

And that's exactly what we did. Steph left to get Mary Lou before all the stores were even open, while I stayed home and made a few calls. One was to my parents so they wouldn't be hurt for not knowing about this ahead of time. Another was to Tank, telling him to clear his schedule because he's my witness. The last call was to Judge Baines to arrange immediate paperwork approval along with a simple but binding ceremony for us. He'd been grateful the last time we spoke, and I know he'll postpone his weekend plans to carry out any favor I need.

We're now about an hour away from being man and wife and seeing Stephanie emerge from the bathroom glowing from the inside out, had me suddenly wanting to skip the legalities I've been so insistent on, and head straight to our honeymoon. The nature of my business made having suits and tuxes a necessity, and I'd chosen a brand new tailored black suit with a blindingly-white shirt to wear. Steph also went for less formal wedding attire, since we'll be getting married in someone's foyer instead of a chapel, but there's nothing casual about the dress she'd picked combined with her body inside it.

The ivory material ended just below her knees, the sleeves came down an inch past her elbows, and the top of it was as tight as the skirt was free-flowing. She'd also bought a pair of skin-toned stilettos that made her legs appear even longer. She'd already made up her mind that she wants her necklace back today, so she added no jewelry other than the diamond studs I'd had no right to give her for her birthday last year.

To keep myself from stalking her as she got ready, I'd put her altered wedding necklace together while she'd been perfecting her hair and makeup. Both were simple yet elegant. A few curls had accidentally, or purposely, fallen out of the half-knot she'd secured her hair into, giving her a sophisticated but also relaxed way of controlling the usually uncontrollable curls. And she'd gone heavier on her eyes rather than her lips, likely knowing I'll be kissing them frequently throughout the day.

"I have something that belongs to you," I told her.

"It'd better be my necklace and not a new car."

I dangled the chain in front of her. "_Happy?_"

"_Disgustingly _so."

She turned around and slid the hair she'd left down off to the side so I could refasten the different version of her wedding necklace. The emerald-cut diamond sat proudly on the _outside _of her clothes now, and the ivory color of her dress made it an immediate focal point.

"You look incredible," I said, never meaning it more.

"You're pretty hot yourself. I think we could pose for one of those couples on the top of a wedding cake."

"A cake Shorty will likely be providing."

"Is there anything he _can't _make or secret he can't keep?"

"No. He and Ella are similar in that regard."

"We'll tell her as soon as we're done, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And this is going to be completely legal? I remember having to wait a couple days for a marriage license."

"I know a few ways to get around New Jersey laws."

"I'm not surprised. So I'm leaving first and Mary Lou and I will meet you at what's-his-name's-house?"

"Judge Baines, _Elijah _to those he believes he owes."

"I knew that. And you'll be okay with your car not being tracked? Maybe trying to pull off something sneaky under everyone's noses isn't such a good idea."

"You still have your trackers, and I can take care of myself even if Tank wasn't riding shotgun." To ease her obvious worries I added ... "You'll be minutes behind us if we find ourselves needing backup, but nothing will happen except for what is supposed to."

She hugged me before deciding to risk her wine-colored lips by kissing me. "Let's hit the road then. I've never been more ready to do something with you ... other than fulfilling the DeChooch deal."

"You're never going to let me forget that one, are you?" I asked.

"Nope, but you gave me a night I've never been able to forget ... so we're even."

"We have a honeymoon that statement will apply to more," I warned her.

She gave that some thought before her curiosity overrode her desire. "We're going on a honeymoon?"

"A short one, but yes."

"_How? _I only decided we should get married less than twenty-four-hours ago."

"I work fast."

"No kidding." She shook her head at herself. "I'm getting married ..."

"So am I."

"We're not crazy, are we?"

"We are, but not about this."

"Okay, I was just making sure."

She kissed me again before sliding into a light jacket so the cameras, and the men watching them, won't see what she's wearing. I've assured her that guys notice body parts, not so much the clothing covering them, but she insisted on a 'disguise' anyway.

I walked her down to the garage and watched her leave as I waited for Tank. And then I took my time driving to the judge's house while she went to collect Mary Lou. She knows Tank can act as a double witness, but she wanted her best friend since childhood there. I also believe she'd like someone from the Burg to witness our wedding so actual facts will be included in the retelling. Steph said Mary Lou had been sworn to absolute secrecy until tomorrow when everyone in my building will also know.

"Mr. Manoso," Judge Baines said, opening one of the double front doors wide, "welcome to my home. I'm happy to finally be repaying my debt of gratitude."

Tank looked at me. "Trouble with a now _ex-_son-in-law," I informed him.

"Worthless S.O.B," Baines said. "He should've taken the money I offered him and left town on his own. Then again, if I hadn't required your services to remove him from my daughter's life, I wouldn't be meeting your bride today."

"Still seeing a full glass in every situation?"

"You bet. What's the alternative? I have my daughter and granddaughter safely under my roof, and my wife no longer stays up nights worrying and crying about not being able to help them. Life is good. Enough about me ..." he waved us inside, "will this do for an impromptu wedding?"

The foyer of the six bedroom home is considerably larger than Stephanie's now vacant apartment. The two spiral staircases mirrored each other, lending an intimate air to the area beneath an intricate crystal chandelier that mimicked the metal scrollwork along the staircase. The floor was a glossier version of the neutral color on the walls, and the furniture had incorporated the white trim lining the doors and windows in the entrance way.

There was a small seating area against each wall of the stairs where two, two-cushion sofas were placed. Connecting the separate spaces is a round table which is currently holding up the promised centerpiece. The vase was heavy with white roses and a few red Mokara orchids that added a hint of tradition to an otherwise straightforward ceremony.

"Steph agreed to this _last night_?" Tank asked me.

"Yes."

"You work fast."

"That's the general consensus."

I apparently _work _fast and Steph _drives _fast. She and Mary Lou arrived not even ten minutes after Tank and I did. I should've been more concerned about her having a lead foot rather than cold feet.

"_Holy Crap!_" She said, her blue eyes going wide after I'd opened the door for her. "Someone actually _lives _here?"

"That would be me," Baines told her. "You must be Stephanie."

"Guilty as charged." She paused. "Maybe I shouldn't say that to an actual judge. But I am Stephanie Plum ... who's impatient to lose the Plum part of that name. This is my best friend, Mary Lou."

They all shook hands, coats were taken, and then we did what we came here to do. I promised to take care of, love, and never leave, Stephanie. And I made her swear to do the same. _I _put her ring on her finger this time and she slid mine home with a fuck-the-world smile on her face.

"I've been wearing that ring for weeks, it's _your _turn now," she told me, causing the judge to laugh.

"I'm glad to take it off your hands and off your neck,"

Mary Lou was so wrapped up in the moment, she forgot to be terrified of Tank.

"Wasn't that romantic?" She asked him. "Having Stephanie wear their rings?"

Tank grunted non-committedly. He suffers from engagement-based PTSD thanks to Lula, so 'romance' is the last thing he associates with weddings. The only reason he agreed to be here besides me ordering him to be, is because he genuinely likes Stephanie. Also, he and I have always had each other's backs during pivotal moments in our lives. He knows Stephanie is as much a life and death matter to me as running out of rations and ammunition in the middle of nowhere in a place hotter than hell.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," were the words I've been waiting to hear.

Steph didn't leave it at that. She added ... "_Again_," since I've already christened her lips multiple times today.

"Smile," Mary Lou said, and she tapped her cell before my lips came off her friend.

"_Mare _..."

"What?" Steph's partner in non-prosecutable crimes asked. "Everybody needs a wedding photo. Now ... get your hands off each other and take a step back so I can get one of your faces when they aren't plastered together."

"Tank," Steph said, "feel free to pick her up and put her outside." He went to do exactly that, figuring he'd have a little fun while he's stuck here, causing my now wife to panic. "No _don't! _I was kidding_. _She can stay."

"Gee thanks," Mary Lou said.

"You started it."

Another picture was taken. This time Stephanie was glaring at her in it.

"Would you like to toast your nuptials?" The judge asked.

I glanced at Stephanie. "We have a few minutes before we head to Shorty's."

"Maybe just a sip."

We were all promptly handed a Waterford crystal champagne flute filled with something that tastes like Dom.

"The government must pay well," I said to our host.

"Not as well as a few investments someone steered me towards."

I saw Steph go for sip number three. "Sorry, Babe. I'm cutting you off," I told her, taking the glass away before she drank the entire contents of it.

"That tastes way better than the stuff Connie, Lula, and I, split last month."

It should. The difference between this and the grocery store variety Connie is partial to is about two-hundred dollars. Mary Lou had consumed enough of it to not mind Tank taking her home in Stephanie's car, which I promised to have picked up later. We said our goodbyes to our best friends, or 'best people' as Steph has been calling them instead of witnesses.

"Nothing is more important to me than my family," Elijah said to me before we left. "If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

I nodded an acknowledgment and respected him for the offer. We're similar when it comes to loyalty. _Nothing _is more important to me than my loved ones, and I will make myself available to him if he needs another personal matter handled just for making my most-loved one officially mine.

Steph was standing on the top step, waving goodbye to her friend and her car. "Mary Lou wanted to come with us to Shorty's, but Lenny has his own plans for her since the kids are at his parents' place for the weekend. I told her to enjoy her husband tonight like I plan on enjoying mine."

"Keep that thought in mind so we can fully explore what you come up with after the party."

She went onto tiptoes and lined up our lips. "I like being married already."

"You'll like it even more in a few hours."

She smiled and relaxed into the arm I had around her as I moved her towards my vehicle and watched her slide into the passenger's seat. I reengaged the trackers and took possession of her hand whenever I stopped for a light. She figured out it was pointless to keep pulling it back, so she hooked her left hand around my right inner thigh until we reached the restaurant.

"Ella said she's going to have a little something special waiting for us when we get home," Steph informed me, after disconnecting the call she'd made.

I find it interesting that the two people she wanted to tell about us getting married was Mary Lou and Ella, not anyone in her family. I can't help but be pissed on her behalf, but I'm also pleased that I get to keep her to myself.

"She's probably had this 'something special' planned ever since the Slayers were after you. She's been praying for this day after it was known that I wanted you to stay in my apartment."

"She also promised not to spill the beans," she told me, "so no one else will know until we get to tell them."

"Ella isn't military, but she understands the importance of discretion."

"That's an understatement," Steph agreed.

We arrived a little early, but so did a few of the men.

"We were wondering if you'd skipped town," Ram said to us.

"Only for a few minutes," Steph said back. "We had something to do."

"Nothing serious?"

"It was, but not in a bad way."

"You're not splitting up and doing the 'just friends' thing again, are you?" Binkie asked.

"_No_," I told them, leaving no doubt about that.

There was a relieved breath taken by all who heard my answer. They've had to bear the brunt of my impatience, bad moods, and anger towards Morelli, during the times she wasn't with me. They have almost as much of a vested interest in us working out as we do.

"Now's probably a good time to warn you, and I guess everyone else," Steph said to me, "that I invited Grandma. Nothing I say will ever get through to my mom, but withholding certain information, and purposely excluding her from something, she'll hear loud and clear."

"You've become quite the strategist."

"I'm trying. I realize just how manipulated and controlled I've been by everyone; my mom, Morelli, Vinnie ... and I never want to live that way again."

"You shouldn't have ever had to. If your parents and Morelli love you like they claim, they'd accept you as you are."

"Like you always have?" She asked.

"Yes. Did you give Shorty a head's up about your grandmother coming?"

"It'd be cruel not to. I told her I'd pick her up, but she said she'd get a ride from someone. I'm pretty sure she just wants somebody to see that she really was invited. That way, when she brags about this, she'll have a reliable witness to back her story up."

Which is exactly how Mary Lou's wedding attendance will work for her.

"And her ETA is?"

"_Now?_"

Like in an episode of the TV show 'Cheers', all the guys here shouted "_Edna!_" when Grandma Mazur stepped through Shorty's doors.

"Did they rehearse that?" Steph asked me.

"Hard to say."

Mrs. Mazur may be closing in on 80, but her room scan, reflexes, and timing, are still in their prime.

"Not that we aren't always glad to have a beautiful woman around," Santos told Edna, as he looped an arm around her bony shoulders and ushered her towards us, "but what brings you to Shorty's? I don't picture this being your kind of hangout."

"_Any _place with a questionable history or reputation is Grandma's preferred hangout," Steph told him.

"But here? _Tonight_? Something's up, right?" He asked.

She looked up at me. We've been given the perfect setup. I held up a single finger - not Steph's favorite digit, but my index finger - and the place went immediately silent even though more men were arriving.

"How do you get people to do that?" She asked me.

"With a lot of threats and plenty of follow-throughs. Would you like to do the honors?"

"Yeah. Sure. _Ooookay_."

It's an odd time for her to become shy, but her nerves suddenly joined the party.

I bent my head to her ear. "They don't bite," I told her, "but _I _might later."

As expected, her face turned pink and her worries switched to methods of payback.

"I just may do a little nibbling of my own, so you'd better be prepared."

"Bring it on, Babe."

I got an elbow to the gut with her now free arm. I'd left my suit jacket in the car and we'd walked into the restaurant with me holding her left hand. My own ringed one stayed inside the front pocket of my pants so no one would guess what we did just before coming here.

"I'm not sure _how _to say this, so I'm just going blurt it out ... Ranger and I just got married," she told the restaurant, holding her left hand up by her face.

You could've heard a pin drop.

"I know this news is gonna shut your mother up," Edna told her granddaughter, "but I thought the stud muffins were made of stronger stuff."

"Umm, we're really happy about this, too," Steph tried again, when they continued to do nothing except stare at us. "_Tank _was there."

All eyes now swung to him as he walked into Shorty's.

"That'll take the heat off you," Edna noted. "When the news hits ... remember you did what you needed to, with the right person for you."

"Thanks, Grandma."

She gave us a wink, likely already planning on how she'll tell Helen, and she headed towards the bar and an unsuspecting Hal.

"Phew," Steph said, burrowing herself protectively under my arm and against my side. "I know I shouldn't have shoved Tank in front of the firing squad, but I panicked. Can you order them to be excited for us?"

"I could, but I won't have to. They just need a minute."

"Stop being assholes," Tank told everyone, when the men didn't let up on their silent scrutiny.

Gradually, the activity picked back up and conversations resumed.

"Okay ..." she said after a beat, "they needed a minute _and _for Tank to call them all assholes."

"Works every time."

"The two of you really tied the 'ol knot?" Banger asked.

"_Without us?_" Vince said.

"Yes to the knot-tying," she explained, "but no to the _without you _part. I wanted a quick ceremony done today so we could all celebrate everything tonight; our guys are all back at work, Ranger and I survived our last Burg dinner, and now this ..."

"You didn't even tell us you were engaged," Gene said to her.

"We mostly skipped over the engagement part, so really ... you didn't miss anything except us signing on the dotted line."

"Real romantic, Steph," Woody said.

She sighed. "Why does everyone think women have to be romantic?" The men shrugged. "That's what I thought. Are you guys done giving us a hard time?"

"Not even close," Santos warned, "but we'll put it on hold for tonight."

"I guess that officially makes you Mrs. Boss Lady now," Binkie said, taking a healthy swallow of beer from the bottle in his hand.

"Should you be drinking that?" She asked him. "You're not still on antibiotics or taking painkillers, are you?"

"_There's_ your answer," Tank told Binkie. "She's going to be riding your asses more than we ever did."

"First off ... that sounded gross. And second ... no, I'm not. I just worry about all of you sometimes."

"_Sometimes_?" I asked.

"You know, my friggin' bride-glow is quickly wearing off just from talking to you guys. I may have to find a different group to hang out with. Like one that includes them," she said, gesturing towards the entrance of the restaurant. "They look like nice, not-at-all irritating, kind of people."

I followed the direction her finger was pointing and watched my parents walk in and be greeted by Shorty himself.

"I called them from Mary Lou's driveway before we left for the judge's mega-mansion. I told them if they didn't mind the location, we'd love for them to come tonight."

"They weren't angry about missing the ceremony, Babe. I made sure hurt feelings wouldn't be an issue."

"I know, but this is a big day for us and I wanted our favorite people here. You love your parents, and they've been great about tolerating me ..."

"They love you, too, Steph."

"I hope so, since I'm going to be their daughter-in-law indefinitely or for infinity ... whichever is longer."

"From one black sheep to another," Banger said, "don't ever allow your relatives, or anyone else, to color the opinion you have of yourself. I haven't worked for this company for very long, but I've only heard good things said about you from the people I've encountered."

She smiled at him. "If I _am _the Boss Lady now, I'm giving you an immediate raise."

"Have I told you today that you're beautiful, smart, spontaneous, fun ...?" Brown began.

"It was _yesterday _when you said all of that to me, but you can have a raise, too."

Tank cut his eyes to me. "Her name's not on anything that authorizes that, is it?"

"The payroll is safe from her, but not much else is."

He didn't look as worried as I'd hoped.

"Oh ... that's too bad," she said. "I guess that puts an end to all the flattery."

"You wish," Binkie said.

"Yeah, we love watching you squirm when we tell you how cool we think you are," Ramon added. "We're easy to amuse."

She turned to me. "If they've all decided to act like overgrown children ... can we put them in a time-out?"

"If you'd like, but we'd still be trapped with them."

"You have a point. I'm going to go say "Hi" to my in-laws after I tell Grandma to stop trying to grope Raphael. And then I have to figure out how to eat a slice or three of pizza without dripping grease all over my wedding dress. I thought being Mrs. Batman would be a bit more glamorous."

"It can be."

"Really? Okay ... why don't you come with me to see your parents, and after that you can tell me all about how you plan on showing me the less grungy side of life."

My men parted for her and her ivory dress made her easy to track in the sea of black. Even when they aren't on duty, the men gravitate towards darker clothes. My mother and father were no different in the clothing they chose to wear; a navy sheath dress for her and a charcoal gray suit on him.

"You finally did it?" My mother asked me.

She looked down at our hands to verify that before I had a chance to answer.

"Yeah," Steph told her. "Your son was stuck waiting for my head and heart to sync themselves."

"They didn't take long to come to a mutual decision," I told her.

She slid an arm around me. "Nope. I may have said I'm a little slow sometimes, but I'm not completely stupid."

Now my mother smiled. "The moment Carlos mentioned you to us over dinner one night, I knew you belonged in our family. It took far longer than it should have, but you're finally one of us."

"I'm not sure a signature and a ring turns me into a Manoso ..." she started to say.

"Maybe not in _your _eyes," my dad added, "but our son loves you so that makes you one in _his_."

Steph looked at me. "Can I marry them, too?"

"No. I'm not sharing you, even with them."

I would've kissed her if Shorty hadn't picked that moment to put the second champagne glass of the day in her hand as he ordered Manny and Hector to bring out the 'wedding' cake. What the cake lacked in decoration, it made up for in precision. It was divided into three different-sized square tiers, and each of the layers making up the squares are the same exact size and thickness as the one beneath it. There's no icing covering the outside of the gold cake, but the measured amount of cream had been painstakingly spread between every layer to keep the measurements precise and the visual pleasing. Whole fresh strawberries were piled on each top square.

"You can have all the fruit and I'll tackle the cake ... deal?" Steph said to me.

"Deal."

"You'd better leave me a piece," Tank said.

"How big does this 'piece' have to be?" She asked him.

"At least as big as my hand."

She shook her head. "No way. Your hands are the size of friggin' dinner plates. If anyone should be getting platter-size pieces, it's B&amp;B ... since this is supposed to be Binkie and Banger's 'welcome back, we appreciate you' night, not a wedding reception for Ranger and I."

She swiped a strawberry through the cream and held it to my mouth with everyone looking on. She doesn't seem to be questioning _any _of the decisions we've made since the bonds office kiss. I sure as fuck haven't, but there was a small part of me that was concerned she'd second guess us if we ever slowed down enough for her to really think things through. She hasn't. If anything, spending almost all of our time together has only helped solidify us.

I tasted cake on her tongue after I slipped a bite of it between her lips, while Shorty was left with the nearly insurmountable task of feeding half of my work force. As much as Stephanie enjoyed the dessert, she had something other than food on her mind.

"You mentioned a honeymoon this morning," she said, "do I get to hear what you have planned now?"

"We'll be jumping states and spending at least a day in each of them."

"Which states?"

"Massachusetts, Florida, and New York."

Her eyes narrowed speculatively. "As in _Rangeman Boston _and _Rangeman Miami_? New York is throwing me, though."

"You said you wanted to discuss a possible move. I have buildings in Boston and Miami, and I have considered branching out further."

"New York?"

"Yes ... along with California, which has been brought up in the past. I thought we'd combine a honeymoon with a scouting trip for potential places to live _if _leaving Trenton is really what you'd like to do."

"Your mind is always solving something, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So Boston and Wherever-ville, New York will be the best options for sticking close to the guys here and your family ..." she started to say.

"And Miami is the location closest to Julie."

"Can they have joint custody of us?" She asked, not really joking.

She would never deny me more time with my daughter, but I know saying goodbye to the friends she has here will be difficult for her.

"Our main goal is to get away for a few days and just enjoy each other. If you see a place you like, or feel more relaxed in one city versus another - including Trenton - that's fine. If not, we'll table the discussion until something else comes along that feels permanent."

"No ripping off the Band-Aid?" She asked.

I fingered the neckline of her dress. "If you're not completely sold on the idea of relocating, I'm okay with just _cajoling _and _finessing _the covering off you." I felt her shiver. "You cold?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. In fact, I'm feeling a little overheated and a lot overdressed."

"Would you like me to help with both conditions?"

"I'll meet you at the door."

She located Binkie and Banger and gave them each a friendly - hips and chests not touching - hug, and she spoke briefly to my parents after that. A few minutes later, she was back by my side where she belongs. I slid an arm around her and propelled her out the door and towards my car, fully intending to make good on the 'loving her' part of our vows. If either of us can walk tomorrow morning, we'll be leaving Trenton for a few days ... or forever if she likes a place enough to consider it.


	8. Chapter 8

**All familiar characters and scenes belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine. Warnings for a little smut.**

**Chapter 8**

Steph was quiet yet appeared content as I drove us to the Rangeman building after Shorty's. I parked and she came easily to me as we got out of the car and took the elevator to the seventh floor. There were lights left on for us in the apartment, but the dimmer had been used.

"Ella's been busy," Steph told me.

"She didn't come equipped with a leisure-mode."

She put her things down on the sideboard and started down the hall. The kitchen lacked light, but there's a soft glow coming from it.

"Looks like Ella just out-romanced us," my wife said after a few beats. "Candles, red wine, strawberries cut to look like roses, and a plate with our own personal wedding blessing written on it in her perfect writing."

"I'd bet she's had it hidden away for weeks, ready and waiting, which would explain why it's here on such short notice."

"I would argue that, but I'm starting to think you weren't kidding about her praying we'd get together. Should I read it to you or hand it over?"

I'll never pass up an opportunity to play with her. "Read it. It's likely the only time I'll hear you saying things that would normally make you nauseous."

She shoved me, but did what I suggested. "_Ranger ... Stephanie_," she read out loud. "_Although Louis and I haven't known you for as long as we feel we should have, we consider you part of the Guzman family. We love you individually and even more so as a couple, and we hope with all our hearts that every day from this one, your wedding day, on ... will only exceed it. Love, Ella and Louis_"

Her eyes cut to me. "I've never been a touchy/feely person, but I may have to go kiss them right now."

"You can do that before we leave tomorrow. Your lips are mine tonight."

Her eyes widened in a mock display of shock. "_Oh really?_" She asked, putting the plate down and picking up the glass of wine I poured for her. "What are you planning on doing with them?"

"Are you just flirting or do you really want to know?"

"I want to know ... _in detail_."

She lifted the glass to her mouth and I was momentarily transfixed watching how her lips molded to the glass and the way her throat worked the liquid. The fact that her mouth spread into a smile let me know that she felt the spike of awareness in the room. I can _fight _as well as _talk _dirty if the need arises. To keep her off-balance and maintain the upper hand, I went with fighting dirty by refocusing the conversation so I'd be more potent when she least expected it.

"Would you prefer us living in a separate space?" I asked her, stealing the wine from her and taking a sip from her glass. "Or would you feel more comfortable staying inside a Rangeman building?"

She paused at the subject-shift, wondering what I'm up to now, but was willing to humor me until I showed my hand.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess I should've thought more about it before and after suggesting us moving."

"We have time."

"It doesn't feel like it," she admitted.

"Because you think I'm pressuring you?"

She rolled her beautiful eyes at me. "That isn't even a little bit true. _I'm _putting pressure on me. Part of me wants to go straight to my parents' house and tell my mom, who'll then get on the phone to Mrs. Morelli, that we're leaving Trenton ..."

"And the other parts?" I asked, enjoying being her sounding board.

I don't want her feeling like she's alone in anything anymore.

"The rest of me doesn't want to share us with anyone. Why should I give them information they don't need or even want?"

"And if we _do _find a place somewhere else?"

She stepped close and took her glass back. She had another sip and then touched her lips to mine.

"I'm not going to waste our 'honeymoon' time trying to figure out something that we're not even sure is happening yet."

"What would you like to do instead?" I asked, crossing my arms behind her, feeling proud - and extremely turned on - knowing that she feels confident initiating a conversation-shift as well as an activity-change.

"Right now, I'd like to help you out of your clothes to see how good you look wearing nothing except the ring I put on you, a layer of sweat, and a smile."

"Is the smile a requirement?"

"No," she answered. "If you have a better expression in mind ... I'm flexible."

"I have no problem putting your _flexibility _to the test," I warned her.

"Show me what you got then."

My hands went under the skirt of her dress to find the soft skin beneath it. My wrists caught the fabric inching it up during my exploration.

"What have I told you about pulling the tiger's tail?" I asked.

Her hand went to the front of my pants and she rubbed her palm against me. "You couldn't have said much, since you seem to _really _like when I tug your ... _tail_."

"You're playing with fire, Babe."

"Yup ... and I'm completely okay with that. I think we need to find out if a married couple has better sex than a single one."

"_This _married couple does. I can promise you that right now."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" She asked me.

"No. I'd much rather put my mouth where my hand is," I replied, sliding my hand from her thigh to the now damp material between them.

"Who am I to stop you?"

"You can stop me anytime," I said, stroking her through her clothes, "but you don't want to."

"No," she said on a moan. "I _never _want you to stop."

"I have no plans to stop at all tonight. You can sleep on the plane."

"That's a good idea. Exhausting me tonight will make me flying tomorrow easier on both of us."

"That's my goal. To keep your mind _on me _and _off _anything stressful."

"Is that your _only _reason for getting me naked?" She asked.

"No. Being able to feel and taste you again is all the motivation I'll ever need."

I proved that by taking her glass out of her hand and placing it beside Ella's plate, and then I gently caught her head in my hands to keep her right where I want her. I took my time kissing her, not rushing any part of tonight. I want her with an ache that never completely goes away, but I need to make our first time as husband and wife last.

Both of us groaned when her hands went into my hair to force my mouth to stay on hers. She doesn't have to worry about me going anywhere. I'm not leaving her alone for any reason tonight. And the way she's already moving against me, has me believing there's no issue with me invading her personal space ... repeatedly. Her tongue met mine stroke for stroke and I began to have serious doubts about how long I can hold out.

"We don't need a bed, do we?" She asked, letting our lips separate momentarily.

"We don't, but you deserve to be laid gently down on one."

"We can try that next time. Oooh ... even better. How about we work our way to the bedroom?" She said.

That isn't a bad idea. I'll have hours left in me after a little desire has been worked out. Taking her in every room of the apartment held enormous appeal. The couch is comfortable enough, and the bar in the kitchen could prove useful if she has no objections to being my dinner since I passed on Shorty's pizza. Her face is flushed and her breathing has already changed, so I feel safe assuming she won't hesitate in giving me everything I want from her.

"You may regret suggesting that, Babe."

"Not a chance."

Her answer left no room for debate, so I kissed her again. I undid the zipper holding her dress onto her body and pressed my lips to multiple spots along her spine before I slid my hand back to her panties, but I slipped inside them this time. A few flicks of my fingers had her body greedy for what only I can do to it.

"Oh God," she said, rolling her hips into my hand.

"Turning religious, are you?"

She gulped air, but answered honestly. "I _am _feeling a bit reverent."

"Remember that," I said into the sweet spot where her neck met her shoulder, "for when I really get started."

She smiled. "Heaven help me," she said, just before I applied the right amount of pressure and skill to have her spasming against my fingers.

Her legs were a little shaky so I helped ease her down onto the cushions of the couch. I took her bra off and then went for her underwear, thigh-high stockings, and heels.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head in the negative against one of the throw pillows. "I know what you're up to, but _your _clothes need to come off, too."

She didn't wait for me to move. She reached out and snagged the waistband of my pants and started to unbutton them while I tackled my shirt.

"I don't know why this feels different," Steph said, "but it does."

"We belong to each other now."

"I think we always did."

I can't argue with that. And I proceeded to show her that I've always believed we were meant to be together ... like this and as a married couple, even back when she was still questioning my interest. My clothes were quickly shed and my body was suddenly desperate for hers.

"How is it _this way _between us every time?" She asked, tipping her head back so I could kiss more of her throat.

"You should be asking how it keeps getting _better_," I murmured against her collarbone.

I felt the tremor in her body that started from the inside out. "I know how it can get better this time," she said, parting her legs so we'd be closer, as hard met soft.

Her body is well beyond warm and is already wet and swollen from wanting me. "This is definitely better," I told her, wrapping her leg around my hip to open her more fully to me.

"I'm not done," she said, reaching down her body to curl her fingers around me.

She moved her hand up and down a few times until I grew impossibly harder, before joining us more thoroughly as husband and wife than the judge did this afternoon.

Hours later when the sun was up, while Stephanie was thanking Ella and Louis, I went to check in with Tank before we leave for Boston.

"You serious about moving?" He asked me.

"I'm serious about Stephanie. And if living in Trenton makes her unhappy, I'm going to provide her with an out."

"The guys are going to turn into pussies if they hear she's leaving."

"Everybody we hire is aware they can ask to be transferred to another branch any time they chose to."

"And if _I _think you need a man watching your back wherever you end up?"

I shrugged. "It's your life. Live it where you want to."

He threw a punch directed at my shoulder, which I'd already moved out of strike-range. "Love you, too, Man," he said, with a practiced tone that lacked emotion.

"If we do leave Trenton, and you want to tag along to keep us out of trouble, we'll deal with it. We have plenty of qualified people who can take over for you here if you feel a babysitting urge."

"We may have to think beyond just me taking off. We could have to replace half our workforce here."

"Stephanie has befriended quite a few people. Ella will be heartbroken if she loses her."

"Don't fool yourself into believing it's only _Stephanie _that will be missed. For some of the men, you've been the only person to give a fuck about them. They won't take you leaving well."

"As I've said, everyone has the option to stay or go."

I left it at that.

Steph was waiting for me near our bags when I got back to the seventh floor. Her arms came around me as if she didn't just spend the entire night in them.

"Ella's threatening to move with us," she informed me. "And Louis didn't argue."

"I just had a similar experience with Tank," I told her, kissing her lips even though I've only been away from her for twenty minutes.

"I was so focused on getting away from my mom and Morelli, I didn't take into consideration all the people who care about you ..."

"_Us_," I corrected.

"Okay, I didn't consider all the people who care about _us_. We should've sat down with your family and yeah ... Tank, too, and talked this through before everyone started panicking."

"We can't live for other people, Babe. We have to do what feels right for us. Tank, Ella, and the men, can shadow us if they choose to. Your decision should _not _be based on how it affects anyone else."

"Even Julie?" She asked, smiling up at me, thinking I'd just walked into a trap.

"There are exceptions to every rule, but I would never ask you to live someplace you hate just to be closer to her. I have the resources to fly us to Miami and see her whenever she wants us to. She's a major factor no matter where we are, but we can see her anytime and from any place."

"It's reassuring to know that you use your powers for good ... not evil."

"My FTAs would _not _agree with that statement."

"But you only care how _Julie _and _I _see you, so the opinions of the assholes you've arrested aren't worth much."

"Are you ready to head to the airport?" I asked.

"Yup. I was going to get a jumpstart on bringing our stuff down, but I was afraid Hal or Banger would pull a muscle in their haste to cut me off if they saw me carrying something heavier than my shoulder bag down the stairs."

"I've trained them well."

"_Too _well."

She gave me a too-quick kiss and still attempted to grab one of the bags. I took it away from her.

She sighed, then shrugged. "I had to try."

"I knew you would, but I can handle the luggage."

She likes people doing favors for her about as much as I do, which is not a whole hell of a lot, but she's learning that some people help because they _want _to, not because they want you to owe them something afterwards ... like the shit Morelli always pulled.

I loaded up the Cayenne, which will be picked up by one of the men before we even board the plane, and I drove us to Newark. Steph was okay with being surprised with where exactly we're going. The destination mattered less when she realized we're flying first class to all three states.

"Damn," she said, relaxing in the cushioned seat that passengers in coach only dream about. "I'm having second thoughts about flying."

"Are you scared?" I asked, lacing my fingers through hers.

"No. I'm actually wishing the flights could be longer. This is the most relaxed I've ever been on a plane, and I want more time to enjoy it."

"We still have to reach Manhattan and Miami after Boston."

"So _Manhattan _is a potential Rangeman site?" She asked.

"It would turn a profit."

"Like _anything _you put your name on wouldn't."

It wasn't a question.

She tipped her seat back, tightened her grip on my hand, and settled in for the plane ride, falling asleep for a portion of it. I can't blame her. We didn't get much sleep last night and she hasn't been trained to go without it. But _my babe_ would say that since we starting seeing each other, she's adapted to getting less rest at night. I can't help but want her and she doesn't hold herself back from me.

I woke her with a gentle shake.

"Are we there yet?"

I smiled at her question. It's one Julie might've asked.

"We are. Are you prepared to meet the Boston guys?"

She tried to hide a yawn, but one slipped out anyway. "No, but I will be once I wake up a little."

"They'll love you, Babe."

"I have my doubts about that."

"Don't. Either they like you or I'll fire them."

"No you won't."

"You underestimate my willingness to put you above anyone else."

"I wish you were exaggerating."

"I'm not."

Despite her unease, Steph met the Boston men with little more than a momentary death grip on my hip where her hand had been resting, when a few men gathered in the lobby looking to meet her.

Her initial reaction to this group was ... "_Jeez, they make guys this big in every state_?" Which earned her a few grins.

"If you know where to find them," I told her.

They were all on their best behavior, no doubt getting the memo saying if they offend or upset her in any way, they'll pay. I would never have hired the people I have if I didn't believe in them, but Stephanie will always come before anyone or anything else except my daughter. If either one has a problem with someone, that unfortunate individual will immediately have a problem with me.

I'm not overly concerned. Not only do I have high standards for who I hire, I've never placed restrictions on what they look like, where they come from, or who they choose to love, and half of my people respect me just for respecting them. If they swear to do their best, look out for one another on and off the job, and honor what my company stands for, I'll treat them as one of my own. And I've shown them that. My method appears to be working because I haven't lost a man yet ... to drugs, to prison, or to their own minds.

I took Steph with me to check in with Guzzler, the man I've trusted to oversee the Boston guys. He looks exactly as you'd picture him when you hear his name ... tall, stocky build, eyes that scream '_I've been through hell, but I didn't let it break me', _with a voice that sounds like he sprinkles Hydrochloric Acid on his Wheaties in the morning.

By now, Steph is considered a Rangeman Veteran and she's seen it all before. Once again, she saw through the exterior and into the heart of the man. Her smile was immediate and friendly when I brought her to his office and introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ranger," he said, her hand getting swallowed up by his when he offered it.

"I'm still getting used to being a _Missus_," she told him, "but I haven't found a thing wrong with it."

He nodded, like he's confident she _won't _find a fault. "Heard you're considering moving here?"

"Boston's on the short list of possibilities," I told him.

I pulled out a chair for Steph and stood by her side with my hand brushing her arm as I got a brief rundown on what's been going on here. I haven't received any calls requiring help or advice, so my choice for Guzzler as the Boston boss, when he himself had doubts, was a good one.

My wife listened to us discuss the mundane details of running a business of this caliber without appearing bored. She even stopped each of us at different times to ask a question, or ask how someone's doing if Guzzler mentioned a minor injury that had taken place. She seemed disappointed when I said we had to get moving if we're to meet the realtor on time.

I drove us ten minutes away to the place I found that I thought would satisfy my need for privacy and her need for a home. We greeted the man with the keys to the place and she eyed the dark blue Victorian-style house with a small amount of fear. It's finally sinking in that our lives are changing ... and she's still questioning if she's ready for it.

"It's a pretty place," she said, once we made it past the white exterior trim and solid Mahogany-stained door that stood between us and the inside.

"Is that all you're getting from it?" I asked, as we walked through the downstairs, taking in the dark cabinets, off-white walls, and black granite counters.

"I like that if we lived _here_, we'll still have all the comforts of a major city, yet it feels like a small community, too."

"You don't seem completely in love with the place or the location," I pointed out, nodding to the realtor when he asked if we were ready to see the upstairs.

"I can't say that _I am _or that I'm _not yet_."

"After you, Babe," I said at the stairs.

With four bedrooms and three baths, the interior has plenty of room for the two of us plus Julie when she's able to visit. The light walls made the space seem larger than it is. The crown molding, intricate millwork, and overall construction of the house, is pretty impressive, but I can easily see that Stephanie isn't entirely comfortable in this space.

Even as I was scrolling through options in the three cities we'd be visiting, I knew her reaction to each place would be the deciding factor despite the attributes the separate houses provided. And I can see this one isn't a perfect fit for her. We walked back down the partially winding staircase after looking at the bedrooms and tiled bathrooms.

"We'll be in touch," I told the realtor.

I knew it would only be to tell him that we aren't interested, but I don't want Stephanie to feel pressured to like something she doesn't. We stayed in the city for the day and had dinner out that night before we headed to Manhattan to repeat the process, minus a Rangeman stop.

I checked us into the closest hotel to the house we'll be looking at. We had the morning to kill so we spent half of it in bed before venturing out to find food. We walked hand in hand to the Brownstone-inspired home that we were scheduled to tour, getting the feel of the city and neighborhood.

The red brick building is larger than we need, but it has potential. If I decided to expand my business to include New York, I'd have extra space where Tank and I can discuss the details before I locate a suitable office building.

I held Steph's arm securely as she climbed the four cement stairs leading to the solid oak front doors. Her head fell back as she looked up at the exterior of the place.

"Umm ... isn't this too big for us?" She asked.

"No. We can find a use for every space we have."

"If you say so."

We were let inside and I studied her face more than I did the interior. I know she's trying, but even given the opulence of the home, with its polished wood floors, stone fireplaces, body-sized windows, and large galley-style kitchen, she isn't impressed. I'd guess she feels more open to this place than the Boston one because it partially resembles Rangeman and also her old apartment building.

Once we were alone again outside, I had to ask. "What are you feeling?"

She sighed. "I like having everything; pizza, cocktails, and various entertainment options, within walking distance. And we'd be living in a familiar-feeling building except we'd have three floors all to ourselves instead of just one ..."

"_But _...?"

"I don't know ... nothing has given me Rangeman tingles yet. I'm starting to feel like Goldilocks," she said, re-scanning the exterior of the building from roof to steps. "Your apartment is too close to the Burg, Boston felt too traditional for me, this place feels like your building on steroids ... what are the odds of us finding one that fits us just right?"

"We'll keep looking until we do find it."

"You don't have to do all of this for me."

"Yes, I do."

"You know ... you're so perfect, you really shouldn't be real."

I curled a hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her to me for a kiss. "I'm _very _real," I assured her, when I lifted my head.

She licked her lips. "Yup, you definitely are. Only a _real man _can kiss like _that_. Normal people just go food shopping, not cross-country house shopping."

"We write our own rules, Babe. And we'll continue to. We're talking about a permanent home base, which means you have to want to wake up every morning where we are."

"I like both houses," she started to say.

"But you don't _love _them. I want to give you something you've never had before ... a home you're completely happy in."

"I'm happy with you. A place that's ours would just be extra sprinkles on an already pretty tasty doughnut."

"We still have Miami to look at. And I have a few places lined up there."

"I'm more interested in seeing Julie," she said, making me love her even more.

"I know. She sounded excited to see us, too."

Asking for permission to see Julie always puts me on edge, but knowing that my daughter wants to see me is all the motivation I need in order to endure the discomfort.

Steph and I ordered room service at the hotel and stayed in, just enjoying each other until morning came and we boarded another plane. She and I headed to the Rangeman building once we touched down. I felt the difference in her from the moment we emerged from the plane. The temperature was warm, lacking the usual humidity. The ocean breeze felt good after being confined for hours. And the sun brightened everything up ... including my wife. Her attitude and demeanor mirrored the weather. She was already ready to see the city before we'd even put our bags down in my apartment on the top floor of the Miami Rangeman building.

"You in a hurry, Babe?"

"More nervous."

"Why?"

"I've just been thinking ... this is the first time I'll be seeing Julie as her sorta stepmother. She could decide to hate me now that she knows I'm not going away."

"She'll love you more for promising to be with us until the end. Her feelings towards me proves that. If she knows she can count on you, she will."

"I am, you know. I'm here for both of you till the end," she told me, stopping her anxiety-laced pacing to slip her arms around my midsection for a reassuring hug.

"I'm very aware of that, and so is Julie. Not many people would deliberately bait a psycho to save someone they've never met."

"I'm betting you've done that millions of times, but you know her better than I do, so I guess I have to believe you."

"Trust me, Steph ... everyone loves you minutes after meeting you. Guzzler was a goner. Banger would be indulging in daily fantasies about you if he didn't fully grasp the fact that I'd kill him slowly if he did. You worry too much about things you accomplish just by breathing. Let's see what Miami has to offer in terms of property and then we can go pick up our daughter."

"Hmmm ... having a kid without actually having to have one might be the way to go."

I kissed her before escorting her into the elevator. She did her customary wave at the camera mounted in the corner even though she hasn't officially met the men in this building's control room. That will come later. Unless I'm mistaken, we'll be spending plenty of time here so she'll have all the opportunities she needs to befriend and interrogate this group of men until she knows them well enough to recite their snack preferences and shoe sizes.

My instincts are never wrong, so to ease her transition from Jersey to Florida, I canceled the tours of the other places and brought Steph to the house I felt she'd respond to the most. I wasn't disappointed.

"Oh my God," she whispered, as I let her walk ahead of me into our potential Miami home.

"I'm taking that to mean you like what you see so far."

She peeled her eyes off the large entryway and winding wrought iron staircase that welcomes visitors. This isn't as dramatic as Judge Baines' foyer, but it still deserved some attention.

"What's not to like? It's too bad it's too _much_ for just the two of us."

"Julie will likely be here part-time," I reminded her.

She didn't need that reminder. "I was hoping if we lived here, she'd be over a lot, but she doesn't take up much room."

"_She _doesn't, but _her stuff _will."

She poked her head into the kitchen. "That's true. When I was her age, my room was always threatening to overflow. And if this was Rex's kitchen, he could get a bigger habitat, too, which would take care of that area," she said, pointing to an alcove that would normally be used for a small work station.

We'll have an office or two for our own use, so I'm fine with Rex having contained reign over the kitchen. The space she's targeting is at least six feet away from the food, so we're already taking steps in the right direction. The living room's equally roomy with the iron staircase taking up one side of it and a bank of windows along the other.

"Look," Steph said, gesturing towards the mini balcony that hovered between the stairs and windows, "we can catch Julie if she decides to sneak out of bed to watch TV after we think she's asleep."

"She's more likely to spot you going for a midnight snack."

"You have a point. I'm screwed there because it looks right into the kitchen. I'm going to get lectured by two Manosos on how unhealthy it is to eat cake at two in the morning."

"I'll know what you're doing without the balcony," I told her. "I know the second you're awake, not to mention when you leave our bed."

"Great ... make me even more paranoid than I already am about disturbing you."

"You disturb me in all the right ways, Steph."

"You're trying to sweet talk me into saying we belong here, aren't you?"

"It won't require too much talking. You're already half in love with this house. You were half in love with me when I kissed you at Vinnie's, and you married me a few weeks later. I have a feeling at dinner we'll be discussing what furniture we'll need to buy."

"You don't know everything," she stated.

"Yes, I do. But more importantly ... I know _you_."

"If you know everything like you claim, you would've known that I was _completely _in love with you at the time of the bonds office kiss, I was just too chicken to do something about it."

Before I could respond to that, she was heading to the stairs.

"Let's check upstairs and see what 'our room' looks like and guess which bedroom Julie will pick."

I followed her up the staircase and through all of the bedrooms, possible office, bathrooms, and finally out onto the balcony off the master bedroom that provided a nice view of the pool, patio, and backyard. She leaned back against my chest and took a deep breath.

"We're really considering a move, aren't we?" She asked, saying out loud what I'd suspected she was thinking back in Boston.

The sudden sound of her voice startled an all black squirrel that had been sitting in a nearby tree. She apologized to it for a reason I don't know. From what I've seen and heard, she's had to apologize for a lot of things in her life ... even for having the audacity to want one of her own. Those days are in the past because I'm the man who's going to give her an incredible future.

"We are, Babe. No turning back ... and no regrets."

I don't have to see her face to know she's smiling.

"The only thing that can top this moment is seeing Julie," she said, a few beats later. "Honestly, do you think us being together, and now married, will change things between her and I or between you and her?"

"Why would it?"

"It's possible that she'll think I'll take up all of your free time now. You two are in a good place, I don't want her believing I'll butt into your relationship with her."

"I thought you weren't going to worry about what hasn't happened yet?" I reminded her.

"I'm trying not to, but this is your daughter we're talking about."

"My daughter couldn't hate you if she tried. You risked your life for her, and for me, that isn't something a person forgets. She's glad we have each other, and is happy that we're considering moving here."

"You talked to her about this?"

"Yes. I didn't want Rachel or Ron to feel threatened by us living in the same city as Julie, so I felt I had to mention that it could happen to see how they reacted."

"_And?_"

"And they're okay with it. I think Rachel appreciated me thinking about what my daughter needs from me. I was concerned about getting Julie's hopes up, but I knew you'd like this house the most and would seriously contemplate relocating here."

"I'm more than _thinking _about it. If I wasn't worried about the cost of it, I'd tell you to tell the owners that they aren't getting their keys back. You haven't said much either way, but I sense you also like it."

"It wouldn't have been in the running if I didn't think it'd suit our needs. The price isn't an issue."

She turned her head to the side to look up at me. "You're wrong there. It's a _huge _issue."

"I'm careful with my money and my investment so I'll always have enough to use on whatever I want. Purchasing a house for my wife and my daughter isn't something I'd ever skimp on."

"If I was by myself, I'd be looking at a room in that low-rent apartment building we passed not far from the airport," she said.

"You're not alone anymore, Babe."

"I'm starting to get that, but I couldn't dream of affording a house like this even if I was working for you for years."

"You underestimate how generously I pay my employees."

"And you're underestimating how weird I feel when you try to buy me stuff this big."

"This will be my home, too. Plus Julie will be staying here with us on occasion if Rachel allows it."

"I know that. And you're used to a certain level of luxury ..."

"You deserve that same luxury. You outgrew your apartment years ago."

"Yeah, but if I didn't let my mom and Morelli get to me, the seventh floor of Rangeman would be where we're staying."

"What if I told you that I've been considering a move for a while now, and was just waiting to mention it to you until I was sure you'd agree to come with me?"

"Is that true?"

"I've been feeling greedy lately. I wanted to be able to call you my wife not just my partner. And now I want a home with you and my daughter inside it."

She searched my face but didn't find any evidence of a lie. "You really can work magic in and out of leather. I'm starting to feel guilty for questioning this."

"It's simple, Babe. Do you like this house better than our Trenton apartment?"

"I guess. In a couple ways."

"Is it better than what we looked at in Boston and Manhattan?"

"Yep."

"Can you see us waking up, working, and living, in this city every day?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel you'll regret the move or resent me for making you?"

"No ... since you'd never _make me_ do anything I didn't want to do. Before you mentioned Julie, I was actually thinking I was pushing _you _to leave Trenton."

"You aren't. For some ... _home _is a place. For me ... it's _you_. Where you are is where I'm staying. The location is secondary."

"Did we just make a decision?"

"It seems we did. Are you going to throw up?"

"Nope. I'm actually feeling okay. _More_ than okay."

"Good, because we're about ten minutes away from where Julie lives."

"_Really? _I saw the pictures Scrog took of you two outside her house, but this is the first time I'll see where it is."

"Julie's happy there."

She laced her fingers through mine which were crossed in front of her. "She's happy when she sees you, too. _Hmmm _..."

I tightened my arms. "What?"

"It just occurred to me that you and Julie haven't had a typical father/daughter relationship, yet she lights up whenever you're around. If you could've heard how she said '_this is my father' _as she fought the paramedics to stay beside you after you were shot, you'd know how much she loves you ..."

"That's not what made you pause."

"I was just thinking of how different things are with my dad, even though he was always home with us when he wasn't working."

"Being '_present' _and '_being present' _in your child's life are two very different things. I wasn't able to be with Julie as much as I would've liked, but the time I spent with her ... she was my focus and my attention was solely hers."

"Yeah, the difference is becoming clear. I wonder if my parents will care if we leave Jersey."

"Would you change your mind about it if they did offer an opinion?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm done living my life for everyone except me. _You're _what I want, Miami is where I want to stay, and this house just feels good to me."

"Keep all of that in mind when we get back to Trenton and you'll be fine."

"My mom is going to have three cows ... not just one."

"Let her. Your father can keep busy turning the garage into a barn to house them."

"Did you just purposely make a joke?"

"Yes."

"So you must feel relaxed here too. For a man who claims to have a lot of gray areas in your life, you have a very black and white take on things. I didn't like my life so you're immediately giving me an entirely new one."

"Some things don't require a debate."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"If someone screws me over, they'll immediately regret it. If a person hurts somebody I care about, they will also hurt. And if anyone messes with you in any capacity, they'll be the ones left suffering extensively."

"And here I was thinking you'd say something like ... no dessert before dinner," she said, a teasing light entering her eyes, replacing the sad one.

"I don't eat dessert."

She kissed the underside of my jaw. "_See? _Black and white."

"Feeling playful today?" I asked.

"Yup. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to take you with me to pick up Julie. Then I'll enjoy a nice dinner with the two women in my life after what I'm guessing will be an arcade trip. And then I'm going to take full advantage of your playfulness as soon as we drop her back off at home."

"I love a guy with a goal."

She was still relaxed when we left what will be our new home by the end of business hours tomorrow. She opted to wait in the car when I pulled into the Martines' driveway, not wanting her presence to make anyone feel awkward.

"Julie and Rachel know you're in town with me, Babe, it's fine."

She shook her head. "Julie should see that you're here _for her ... _not because of _me_."

I don't like it, but I understand her point. The Plums never made either daughter feel special, separately or collectively, unless they were doing something Helen told them to.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be here ... unless someone carjacks me again."

My body tensed. "Don't even joke about that," I warned her, knowing how likely it is to happen. "I just got you ... I'm not losing you now."

"You won't. And it looks like you took too long," she said, pointing towards the house I made sure Rachel and Ron could afford for my daughter. "Clearly you didn't pass on your patience gene to your daughter."

Julie already had the front door open and her arms were swinging impatiently as she waited for me to come and assure her parents that she'll be safe where we're going and that she'll be home at a set time. Steph squeezed my thigh in a show of support before I got out of the car.

"Hey, Dad. It's about time. I didn't think you were ever getting out of the car," my daughter told me.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see you."

"I know, but we can't leave until mom and dad get the details."

"I know," I repeated.

Rachel came up behind Julie and put both hands on our daughter's shoulders. She said a quiet 'congratulations' on my recent marriage before I gave her the rundown on our plans and informed her that I'll have Julie back in one piece before eight.

As my daughter and I walked to the car, she kept an arm around my waist, but she let go when she saw Steph.

"_Stephanie_!" She called, leaning into the front seat to give my wife a hug. "I can't believe you're now my stepmother."

"Neither can I," she said. "I get the perfect daughter without having to do any of the work."

"You did some work," Julie told her.

The memories of what they alone had endured at the hands of Scrog were palpable. Thankfully, his unwanted presence didn't linger.

"So ... what have you guys done since you landed?" My daughter asked us.

"Well ..." Steph started to say, not sure if she should mention us deciding on a place.

I took the decision out of her hands since it's already a done deal in my mind. "We looked at the house we'll be living in once we sign the papers in the morning."

Both faces showed surprise. "So you _are _moving to Miami?" Julie asked. "_Permanently?_"

"We'll still have to travel a little for work, but we're ready to leave most of Trenton behind."

"_We are?_" Steph said.

"I still have a company there, and you have friends there as well, so we'll be going back periodically."

"Where's the house?" Julie asked.

"It's on Park Avenue," I answered.

"You've got to be kidding me?" My wife said. "I was so busy looking at the neighborhood, I never noticed the street sign. I can't live on _Park Avenue!_ Mary Lou's never going to let up on me if I have a house on a famously fancy street."

"That one's in New York, not Florida," I pointed out.

"If you knew Mary Lou, you'd know a different state doesn't matter."

After Julie was buckled in, I started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Can we drive by the house so I can see it?" My daughter asked me.

"We can," I told her, and flipped on the directional.

As we drove by the two-story, Spanish-style home, Steph's eyes cut to me. I can see exactly what she's thinking on her face. We both found our place in the world, and it's together ... and it's going to be here.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was trying for weeks to get this update edited ... and it finally happened, but I will say I'm sorry in advance if there are more typos than usual. Everyone and everything familiar belongs to Janet.**

**Chapter 9**

The flight from Miami back to Jersey was a lot different than the ones that brought Steph and I to the three different cities. This time she didn't use sleep as a way of escaping her life or her fear of flying. Right now she's wide awake, and _animated _would be an accurate way of describing her ... after _beautiful _and _mine_.

"I'm not sure if I'm excited or nervous," she admitted.

"I can understand you being excited, but what are the nerves about?"

"Facing your family and telling Ella, Louis, and all the guys we're leaving. We finally get together after everyone has had their fingers crossed for it to happen for years, we actually go through with exchanging wedding vows, and now we're up and leaving them."

"They're all adults, they'll deal."

She nudged me with an elbow. "I want them to be happy for us, not just '_dealing_' with the aftermath of our decision."

"They'll relax when they realize there's a Rangeman exchange program available," I told her.

"A what?"

"While you were taking a shower without me," I said, giving her a displeased look for not waiting for me to join her since I'm extremely thorough when it comes to the places she can't see well, "I spoke with a few of the men working for the Miami branch, and they're open to a change of scenery."

"_How many _are okay with that idea?"

"As many as I need."

"And they really have a say in whether they stay or go?"

"Of course."

She's skeptical. This is another example of why she should believe me when I say that she's an extremely intelligent and perceptive woman.

She settled back down and stayed that way. We got our bags in Newark, got into the Turbo Tank had waiting for us, and took a detour trip to see my parents before heading back to the Rangeman building.

"Come in, come in," my mother insisted, barely resisting the urge to grab both of our wrists and pull us inside. "How is my precious granddaughter? Did you enjoy your trip? Is your home really as beautiful as it looks in the picture you sent us?"

"I've got these," Steph told me. "Julie is even more amazing than the last time I saw her, and she seems really happy to have her dad living nearby. Each city has enough going for it that I'd like to go back and visit each place and the men keeping it safe. Our house is actually better when you're standing inside it, so I'm just as excited as Julie to have us living in Miami."

"She's hinted at that before," my mother stage-whispered, "wanting her father living in the same city or at least the same state she's in."

That's news to me. I've always believed keeping a certain distance kept my daughter safe from more than just my enemies, but I should know that the women I'm surrounded by are far stronger than they appear ... Julie especially. In keeping with the 'no regrets' path Steph and I are on now, I'm not going to allow myself any now. I'll just make sure the future with my daughter and my wife makes up for the past I had to spend without them.

"Well ... we're all getting our wish now," Steph was saying, "except I want to pack up parts of Newark and Trenton and take everyone with us."

"Hearing that you found a place in Miami," my father added, "has reintroduced the subject of a 'vacation' home for us. As you well know, Carlos, your mother and grandmother did live there and both have talked on and off about how nice it would be to spend the winters there."

My mother explained. "We couldn't justify that kind of expense for something that would only be used for part of the year. But with Julie there, and the two of you relocating, plus we're going to retire eventually ..."

"I'll believe that only when I see it," I told her.

We stayed long enough for two cups of coffee, and two pieces of espresso coffee cake for Stephanie, to be consumed over the course of a decent picture exchange. Steph wanted a few of me and my family, and my mother wanted the recent ones of Julie and of the new house. I could've emailed them in the morning, but it was quickly made clear that the Manoso women wanted to sit across the table from one another and discuss the older pictures while loading up the other's cell with the new ones.

Once I separated my wife from my mother and I was backing out of the driveway on our way to Trenton, Steph started stressing again.

"The men will pout, complain, then choose a solution, Babe. Be happy for us and worry less about them."

"I _am _happy for us."

"And they will be, too."

As expected, our return drew a crowd and she wanted to bite the bullet instead of waiting until tomorrow to share our latest news.

"It's about time you're back," Brown told Steph.

"I'm pretty sure we said we'd be coming in today," she pointed out. "That's why Ranger's car was at the airport."

"You should've been back three hours ago."

"We stopped to see Ranger's parents, _Mom_. Did you have a tracker on our plane so you'd know when it landed? Or did you just call the airport?"

He hooked an arm around her neck and gave her a gentle knuckle rub to her head. "Shit ... we've missed you."

"You'd better enjoy her while you have her," Tank advised.

I raised an eyebrow at him, while Stephanie outright glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brown asked.

"Thanks a lot, Tank," she said. "You started it ... so it's now your job to get everyone who isn't on duty together so we only have to do this once ..."

"Your family still needs to be told," I reminded her.

"_Jeez_. Fine ... I only want to do this _twice_. At least the second time will be more fun."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Bobby asked her.

"It's not _bad _news ..."

"Depends who you ask," is what Tank said, before releasing a whistle loud enough to rupture eardrums.

The men who were within the 120 decibel range, and weren't attached to monitors, gathered in front of us after a round of 'welcome backs'.

"You have the floor," Tank told Steph.

"I don't want it, though," she whispered to me.

"Would you like me to do this?"

"Will you call me a wuss if I say yes?"

"No. Not wanting to hurt anyone is a good trait to have. Never feel bad or apologize for it."

"It doesn't feel like something good now."

I pulled her against me and waited to speak until both arms came around my midsection and she leaned her head on my chest.

"You all know that this trip doubled as recon," I began.

"I thought you were just saying that so you could have a honeymoon without actually saying you're taking time off for one," Santos said.

"You thought wrong."

"We found a place to live in Miami," Steph informed them, not wanting to chicken out of anything anymore. "We'll be staying there full-time once it's ready."

"_Fuck_," Ram and Vince said simultaneously.

Santos and Brown were dead silent, as was Tank. The three of them have been with me the longest and have grown to trust and love Stephanie the most, so they're the ones this hit the hardest. That was my opinion until Ella heard we were in the building, joined our pseudo-huddle, and proceeded to scare the shit out of everyone by trying unsuccessfully not to cry.

"This is going from bad to fucking worse," Tank told me.

"Come on, everyone," Steph tried, "we're not dying, just moving a few states away ..."

"A half-a-fucking-country away, you mean," Santos added unhelpfully.

"Thanks to Ranger's limitless budget and Hector's scary tech-brain, you guys have the best communication devices so we'll never be out of touch."

"You're fucking right we won't ... we're going with you," Brown announced. "Who's with me?"

The _'I ams_' were almost as loud as Tank's initial whistle.

"You guys don't have to uproot your lives just because Ranger and I are choosing to," Stephanie said, her body filling with tension again.

I kissed the top of her head and used my left arm to hold her tighter.

"We've been watching Bossman's back long before he started this place," Santos told her, "we're not giving up that job or the family we have because of it."

She tried to break the seriousness of the moment. "What you're really saying is that you don't trust me to protect him, isn't it?"

I bent my head and whispered near her ear. "Feel free to watch my body anytime."

"Not now," she said, but she was fighting a smile.

"It's not just Ranger, Steph," Brown added, "it's you, too. This place won't be the same if you guys aren't here. _Fuck_. We just got to celebrate you two getting married, now you expect us to not be around to see how this plays out?"

"What's to play out?" She shot herself in the foot by asking. "As you just said, we're already married."

"You just encouraged a conversation you don't want any part of," I warned her.

But it was too late. "Wha ...?" Was all she was able to get out.

"_Babies_, Steph," Ram said. "If you guys start a second generation of Rangemen or Rangewomen, we want to be part of his or her life."

She was valiantly trying not to show any weakness. "_Whoa_ ... Guys, we - mostly Ranger - just bought a house, that and Julie are all the responsibility we need right now so don't let babies influence anything you do unless they're _yours_."

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Ella broke in after Louis arrived on-scene to comfort her, "but I don't want to lose you and I also don't want to abandon anyone here."

"That settles it," Woody said. "We'll all have to go."

"Can't find fault with that logic," Tank agreed. "I'll get busy making some calls."

"I got the ball rolling on that while we were still in Miami," I told him. "I anticipated this reaction."

"_I _didn't," Steph admitted. "I thought you guys would be upset at first, but would calm down and tell us to visit often."

"By God, Stephanie, don't you know us at all?" Banger said to her.

"I do know you all ... and I'm almost as grateful for that as I am for meeting Ranger."

"Now that we've spiked some adrenaline," I said to my wife, "and gave Tank more work to do, let's unpack and get your family out of the way."

"Okay. I have a few ideas on how I want to tell them."

"Whatever you'd like to do."

"You selling tickets to that?" Santos asked.

"_No_," I answered.

"We told you guys first," Steph said, "you'll have to be satisfied with that, and of a re-telling on how it went when we get back."

"Your mom's gonna be pissed," Binkie stated.

"What else is new? I keep trying to remember a time when she was happy with something I did, but I always draw a blank. I'm still pretty ticked myself, so that probably won't help things."

"Who cares what she thinks?" Santos added. "_We're moving to Miami!_"

"You decided that fast?" She asked. "It took me a solid twenty minutes of walking through our dream home for me to even consider a move."

"Fuck yeah, I already decided. One thing I learned in the service is all you need is a full pack and the will to live to be alright almost anywhere."

"That does leave plenty of leeway when it comes to living conditions."

He shrugged. "It got me this far."

I can say the same ... though my will to live wasn't as strong until I met Stephanie. Before her, I'd been stuck on _survive then endure_. She flipped it to _love her or lose it completely_.

"You're really annoying sometimes," she was telling Lester, "but I'm glad that you all lived through everything you have and found yourselves here. If you weren't so big, I'd stuff all of you guys into my luggage and carry you down to Florida with us."

"Airline seats would be more comfortable, Babe."

"They would."

"Seats in first class would be even _more _comfortable," Brown hinted.

"Don't push it."

"I'm ready to go push my mom a little," Steph said to me.

"Your smile is scary," Tank noted.

"Good. That means I'm in the right frame of mind. I always thought I'd be nervous to leave Trenton, but I'm starting to feel itchy when I'm here."

"They sell powders to combat the itchies," Lester told her, giving her a grin.

She shoved the smile off him. "I'm not asking how you know that. I changed my mind," she said to me, "Lester has to stay here."

"You don't mean that."

"You're right, I don't ... not right now anyway, so we're leaving before I change my mind and ask Ranger in my own way to make sure you stay stuck in blizzard-central."

"That's cold, Steph," Brown told her, grinning too.

"Yup, literally and figuratively. It's not smart to mess with me."

"It's not," I said, keeping an arm around her but turning her body towards the elevator. "It's time your family understands that."

She gave my men a finger wave as we retrieved our bags that I'd left by the elevator. We went up to seven to say hello to the wheel-running furball that had better still be alive, and we unpacked before she called her mother and set up the show.

"Mom, it's Stephanie," she said an hour later, rolling her eyes when she caught me looking at her as she spoke into her cell. "Yeah, I'm surprised I'm calling, too. I just got back from the airport and I wondered if it'd be alright to swing by tonight."

I know her use of the letter 'I' is intentional. She wants Helen to jump to every conclusion she can.

"I'm not giving my permission because you'll invite him over despite what I say or want, so I'll just say that Joe might be interested in this as well." She paused and then started speaking again. "Don't bother denying that you were going to call him right after I hung up. It doesn't matter. Call whoever you want ... the more the merrier." She smiled at me as her mother said something else. "Nothing's gotten into me. I'll see you in a little while."

She ended the call and turned to face me. "I shouldn't enjoy this so much, should I?"

"She enjoyed inviting Morelli where he didn't belong."

"True. I'm still pissed about that," she said, coming close enough to hug me now that she's comfortable doing it whenever the urge strikes, "but that non-dinner helped convince me that I was being an idiot for dragging my feet on something you and I both wanted. I should've had my ring on my finger all along, not around my neck ... especially when we went over there."

"Things happened as they should have," I told her, pressing my lips briefly to hers. "You had to be sure, and I wanted to wait until you were."

"You've had to wait for a lot of things."

"And every one of them has been worth it."

Her rapidly blinking eyes were all I needed to see to know we're ready to do this, too. She got her bag and we headed out. The drive to the Burg was relaxed. I didn't sense any nerves coming from her like she'd been experiencing on the plane. She's right where she wants to be in her life and no one's going to change that.

I pulled up to the curb and shut the engine off, noting Morelli's vehicle parked behind Frank's cab.

"I _knew _she'd do it," Steph bit out, "but still ..."

"Don't worry, Babe. Him being here only adds to the fun."

"That's a good point."

"I was surprised to hear from you," Mrs. Plum said, once we left the peace and sanity of my Turbo and Steph knocked on the door.

"I was pretty ticked," my wife said, "but I found a way to get over it."

"I'm also surprised that Ranger is here. You didn't say anything about him on the phone."

Her mother wouldn't speak to me directly which I found amusing. I'll be out of her life soon enough ... and I'm taking her daughter with me.

"I'll explain that in a sec," Steph was saying. "So Dad, Grandma, and Morelli, are all here?"

Helen paused, sensing a trap.

"Never mind," she told her mother, "I can smell the arrogance from here, so I know Joe's nearby."

"He's getting coffee in the kitchen."

"How cozy," my wife said.

Our rings are on our fingers where we'd placed them when we got married, but we're still not seen as a couple by anyone here so our wedding bands weren't noticed.

"You told me to invite him, Stephanie."

"I did, didn't I?"

I can already tell that the Oscar will go to Stephanie for today's performance.

We made it into the living room a second before Morelli and Edna came out of the kitchen. She winked at me, and for once it wasn't a come-on attempt. She knows the shit is about to hit the fan and she's looking forward to watching the pieces fly. That's half the reason at our 'reception' she allowed me to bribe her into not saying anything about our wedding.

"Hey, Cupcake," the dick said, all cocky smile until he glanced at me. "I didn't expect _you _to be here."

"What can I say ... my goal in life is to never let you forget I exist."

"Why don't we all sit down," Helen told us, likely trying to spare 'Joseph' any pain.

"I'm okay standing," Steph replied.

"I'm not," Edna said. "I want a front row seat for this one."

"_Mother _..."

"What's all this about?" Frank asked. "I was just getting ready to watch the game and then _he _showed up."

Frank doesn't appear to have an opinion on much, but the upside to a disinterested outlook on life is that he's never been impressed with the Burg's resident Golden Boy.

"Yes, Stephanie, why did you want all of us here? You really should have asked your sister to come if this is so important."

"I had no problem with you calling Val," Steph told her, "but she has that debate-thing at Angie's school tonight."

That had Helen's lips thinning. "That's tonight?"

She forgot and didn't appreciate a reminder that she had.

"Yeah," Steph said, enjoying the moment. "I remember thinking I'd have to call her later or tomorrow since she'd be busy. Anyway ... I wanted to tell you all that I made a huge mistake ..."

"Took you long enough to admit it," Morelli interrupted. "Did he ditch you in Miami for work? It doesn't take a detective to figure out that being stuck playing mommy to his kid would be too much for you, yet you're still dragging this out by bringing him tonight."

"Does the Chief know that one of his detectives doesn't wait for all the facts before he decides a case is closed?" I asked.

"I knew this was going to happen," Helen started, adding in her two cents. "You should have listened to me."

"Look at the big 'ol smile on her face, Helen," Edna said, "she ain't wanting out of _nothing_ ... except maybe this house."

Everyone's eyes landed back on us. "What mistake are you saying you made?" Mrs. Plum asked her.

"First off, Julie is an incredible, smart, and really fun, person, she is NOT a burden. What I'm talking about is that I made a mistake by actually keeping quiet. Ranger and I were already engaged when we came over for dinner that night."

"Yeah, right," Morelli muttered. "I didn't see a ring."

"_You _wouldn't have, since only Ranger gets to see me naked."

"_Stephanie!_"

"What? Married couples see each other naked, Mom. It's not unusual. Well, except in yours and Dad's case, because that's just wrong."

"We're not talking about married couples ... we're talking about you and Ranger. You're ..."

"_Married_," I added. "Isn't that right, Edna?"

It took heavy negotiations, but I found a few ways of keeping her quiet about everything we've done to date. Top of the line transportation to her Bingo nights and funeral home visits, range time with a professional that I made sure included a 'no physical contact' clause, and promised visits with her granddaughter in Florida, were among them.

"Yep. I clicked glasses of champagne with those hot RangeMen and Ranger's folks right after these two did the deed ... got married not '_the deed_' which I'm sure they did as soon as they got home ... since I see Stephanie being a lot like me."

"_Grandma!_"

"You're the one that talked about Ranger seeing you naked."

"Yeah, but ..."

"You did say it, Babe."

"Let me get this straight ... you told your mother to invite me over just to stick it to me with this 'marriage' announcement?" Morelli whined.

"_Noooo_ ... I told my mom that I knew she'd be contacting you after I hung up," she stopped talking momentarily to glance at Helen, "so I said she might as well just call you because if I said not to, she would've done it anyway. This way, we can get this over with."

"I would not have invited him if you told me not to," Helen stated.

"_Two _roast chickens, Mom," Steph said back. "You didn't just invite my ex-boyfriend to a dinner he had no business being included in without telling me, you wanted to make sure he was fed well. I was just a second thought ... if I was in your thoughts at all."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? What part of it isn't?"

As Steph would say, crickets could have been heard chirping ... the room was suddenly that quiet.

"You didn't tell us you were engaged and got married because the Italian Stallion was invited to dinner?" Mr. Plum asked.

I have no respect for a man who won't step up to protect or support his child, but at least he seems mildly interested in Stephanie's decisions.

"I was, and still am, a little mad because what should've been a family night that included my fiancé turned into an unpleasant blast from the past where I felt insulted, outnumbered, and unwanted, all over again. It was bad enough growing up having mom chose Val to encourage instead of me, but now it's the guy she used to warn me about who feels more welcome in this house than I do. That night I was considering sharing a special moment in my life with you, and Joe being here reminded me why I shouldn't."

"You're being ridiculous," Helen said, making me dislike her more than I thought possible. "You've always been too sensitive. You have to make a big production out of everything."

"That's another thing, if I complain at all about what I go through, or dare to say what I'm feeling, you find a way of blaming me for being upset. I'm not allowed to be annoyed that people are always telling me how to act, what to think, or how to live, I'm just '_too sensitive_'. Dad ignores me most of the time, but at least he ignores everyone equally. You though, purposely brag about everybody else while criticizing me."

"Clearly you are too emotional, if you did all of this to get back at me ... _us_, I mean," Morelli said.

I took a step forward to shut him up, but Steph stopped me.

"I'm not sensitive and I'm not stupid anymore. Everything I've done this past month has been because it's what I've wanted to do. Not one thing was ever _forced _on me, just the opposite in fact. I got engaged, married, and guess what? I'm also moving, because the thought of being Miami's Mrs. Manoso makes me happier than I've been since ... well ... _ever_. You can breathe a sigh of relief because I'm no longer a 'Plum', I'm a 'Manoso' now."

"I've always known you were crazy, but you must be certifiable if you think the nut case will give you what I could have."

"And that would've been what exactly?" She asked him, sarcasm dripping from every word. "An ulcer? High blood pressure? Terminal doubt of myself? An existence I absolutely hate? You're closer to a whack job than Ranger could ever be. He knows how to treat people ... with consideration and respect, even the ones he doesn't like."

"Very funny, Cupcake."

"I'm not kidding at all. I barely survived you. You can choose whichever decade's run-in with you I'm referring to."

"I didn't do anything you didn't want me to."

That shit didn't finish coming out of his fucking mouth before I had his throat in a death grip. I was already squeezing tighter when Stephanie curled her hand around mine and pried each one of my fingers off him.

"Stop it right now, you two," Helen said, standing up from the chair she'd just re-perched herself on.

"Let them be, Helen," Frank told her. "If Ranger's that upset, there's a reason."

Steph and I ignored the commotion going on around us. The red marks on Morelli's skin didn't make me feel any better. It's simple, he should die for all the sick shit he's done to my wife and I want to finish the job.

"Don't let him goad you," Steph told me. "We know the truth and no one here really cares about it. He's not worth postponing our plans by causing a murder investigation. We need a clean break. Don't give him the satisfaction of people believing he had anything to do with us moving. Let me do this."

"He never has and never will get me on anything," I pointed out.

She lifted her left hand to my face, trying to soothe the beast within. I felt the metallic symbol of her commitment to me and I forced myself not to go for a round two. Her pleas will always come before my needs, even when I'm almost shaking with wanting to end him. There are other ways of taking care of Morelli, I reminded myself. She kissed the corner of my mouth and I held onto her as the prick moved out of choking range.

"You're leaving?" Mrs. Plum asked.

"Yep," Steph responded. "And not just this house. When we were in Miami, we found a place we love so we're moving there as soon as we can get it furnished." She looked up at me. "Which I'm guessing will be less than a week."

"I can have it ready in three days if you know exactly what you want," I told her.

"You can't just leave Trenton," Helen stated.

"We can. And we are," was my answer.

"You're serious?" Frank asked his daughter.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure this is what _you _want, Stephanie?" He asked. We set a record tonight, not only did his eyes come completely off the TV that had been left on so he'd have something to focus on besides our company, he got out of his chair. "You want to leave the only place you've called home?"

"Yes, I do." She glanced at me again. "That's twice I've said that and really, _really _meant it."

I kissed her curls in response.

"You can't mean this," Mrs. Plum said to Steph. "Your family is _here_, not in Miami."

"You're wrong. Family and 'home' is wherever and whoever makes you feel loved, appreciated, and protected, and that's never been the Burg for me. I got to experience it at Rangeman, and now I'm taking that feeling and the people who created it with me."

"Rangeman is leaving the area?" Morelli asked, making himself part of the conversation again.

He should be concerned. If I shut my company down, this city would be fucked.

"Rangeman's staying," Stephanie answered, "but there seems to be a Rangeguy-swap-thing taking place. My guys want to follow us."

"_Your _guys?" He asked.

"Yep. I married Ranger and adopted his men. _You _have Mooch and Bella's 'eye' as your backup, and I have a sizeable group of our country's greatest watching out for me."

"They're happy to do it, Babe."

"I know. That's what makes them even more perfect."

"They're all robots, thugs, or psychos, Cupcake. Almost as bad as their ringleader."

_She _went for him this time. One thing I learned early on about Stephanie, you can say what you want about her and she'll take it, even laugh about it on a good day, but if you insult someone she cares about, she'll go for your jugular with a smile on her face ... and she cares for - and about - me and my men more than anyone has before.

I had both arms around her and her pissed-off breathing caused her chest to expand and contract rapidly against the 'X' my forearms made.

"You don't deserve to live in the same city as any of my guys," she said, making me want to marry her all over again. "They actually protect people, whereas you just use or hurt them."

"We're done here," I told her 'family'. "We have decisions to make and a few more people to inform that we're going."

"Mary Lou and Vinnie?" Steph guessed.

"We can just send your cousin a brief email," I offered.

"That'd be unprofessional."

"Which is what he strives to be," I reminded her.

"True, but I should at least tell Connie and Lula myself."

I shrugged. They could get a postcard once we're gone or not as far as I'm concerned, but Connie did bring Stephanie into my life so she's the only one out of the three who I think deserves any consideration.

"This is all a joke, isn't it?" Mrs. Plum asked her daughter. "You are only telling us that you're moving to get back at me for inviting Joseph over."

I loosened my hold so Steph could pull her phone out of her shoulder bag. She scrolled through the pictures and stopped at the one that showed the sold sign with our house in the background. She passed it around so everyone could see.

"None of this has been a joke. Ranger and I are outta here. And we're going to be living there."

Morelli went still, possibly recognizing total defeat. Mr. and Mrs. Plum seemed more hesitant to believe that their daughter is leaving them.

"I get to visit whenever I want," Edna decided to interject.

Some would call her tone a bragging one, me being one of them.

"_You're _welcome any time," I told her.

She's become somewhat of a troublemaker and risk-taker since her husband's death, which sometimes backfired on my wife, but Edna's been there for Stephanie since she was a little curly-haired crusader and I'll never forget that. Her parents I can't forget for other reasons. The fact that Morelli is still allowed in their home has me wanting to say 'go fuck yourself' when it comes to them wanting any contact with my wife. She doesn't view this as a clear-cut situation, so I held back.

"You're saying _we're _not welcome?" Mr. Plum asked.

"If you're willing to support your daughter and finally show that you love her," I said, "I have no problem with you visiting. If you're going to make her life more difficult, I'd prefer everything ends here."

"You want Stephanie to forget that she has a family here?" Helen asked me.

"If her 'family' continues to treat her as it has been ... _yes_."

"How ..."

"_Mom_," Steph interrupted, "this is my decision just as much as it is Ranger's. I'm going whether you're happy about it or not. My life doesn't revolve around you anymore."

"I've never asked for it to."

"You have and you haven't. Even if some weren't outright orders or guilt-laced requests, you've been trying to direct my movements for as long as I've been alive. That part of my life is over and I'm now choosing what makes me happy ... which is Ranger, my stepdaughter, and living in Miami."

"If you're sure?" Mr. Plum asked.

"I am. I'll let you know when we leave ... if you want."

"Of course we want to know everything," Helen claimed.

Steph, however, looked unconvinced that this means more than fuel for gossip to her mother.

"We'll let you know when we leave," was all she'd commit to.

I kept hold of her hand as we left the Plum residence and got back into my car to head to the Stankovic's place.

Mary Lou's reaction rivaled Ella's at hearing the news.

"Don't you dare cry, Mare," Steph ordered.

"How am I not supposed to cry? I'm losing my best friend."

"You're not losing anything," I pointed out. "You're gaining a vacation destination for when you need a break ... kids or no kids."

That had her tears receding slightly. "I can come see you anytime?"

"It's a requirement," Steph told her. "You can come with Lenny and the kids or you can covertly plan a solo escape. We'll have a place for you to stay either way."

"You're _the best_ best friend and I'm going to friggin' miss you," Mary Lou told her.

"We'll talk or email everyday," my wife assured her. "There won't be anything to miss. I'll annoy you like always."

"You'd better or I'll show up at your door just to smack you."

The Ella-made brownies that Steph had tucked into her bag before we left home, anticipating the need for a happy chocolate fix, sealed their deal. Knowing that there's at least two people who care about Stephanie, along with Valerie who called right after Helen made contact with her, had us both feeling less hostile towards the Burg.

Steph waited until we were back in the car to call her sister back.

"It's okay, Val. Like I told everyone earlier, I'm _moving_, not _dying_." The Porsche was quiet as she listened. "Mom is overreacting ... you know how _sensitive _she is." She'd grinned over at me as she said that. "I'll keep in touch with the people who want me to." Another pause. "Okay ... got it, that means you. You can come visit ... we have a pool the girls will love. We'll stop over tomorrow and tell you everything."

She shut her phone down and glanced at me. "I'm betting telling people will be more work than actually moving will be. I'll call Eddie when we get home since I'm sure Morelli's already blabbed."

"We should've stuck with sending a mass email after the fact."

"Yeah. I'm wondering if going to the bonds office is a good idea after all."

"You'll be fine," I told her. "I only ask that you don't offer a trip down south to Connie or Lula."

She leaned across the console to kiss me before I started the car. "Got it. No invites for the trouble twins."

One of the good things about leaving is not having to deal with Vinnie again. I continued doing business with the weasel for Steph's sake, and now I can make this the last time I have to breathe in his air.

"Hey, white girl," Lula said. "What's goin' on? Things've been quiet 'round here lately."

"They'll probably stay that way," my babe told her. "I wanted to let you guys know that I'm following the geese ... except I'm flying South permanently."

"_Huh?_"

"Ranger and I are going back to Miami ... and we're staying there."

"_What?_" Was asked by Connie this time.

"Ranger and I got married last week, and the trip we just came back from was a short sorta honeymoon. During it, we found a house that is perfect for us ... so ... the Bat Cave is soon going to be located outside of Jersey."

"You're shitting me?" Connie asked us.

"No," I told her. "We're both here to tell Vinnie he's on his own."

"He's not going to be happy ..."

"Is he _ever _happy?" Steph asked.

"Not unless his little worm is gettin' _hooked_," Lula answered.

"Yuck," Steph said, before looking back at me. "On second thought ... maybe _you _could tell him that I quit?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I left her and delivered the blow with minimal effort.

"Stephanie and I are leaving Trenton so we won't be working for - or with - you anymore," I informed the little pervert. "You'd better get your shit together quickly."

"What'dya mean?"

"My wife ..." at his WTF? expression, I explained. "Stephanie and I got married last week before we left for our trip."

"No shit. How'd she manage that?"

"She's breathing, that's all she'll ever have to do. We're moving to Miami and you won't have either of us covering your ass anymore, but you can still contact Rangeman if you're desperate."

"I can call Tank?"

"No, he's transferring, too. My Miami guys will be coming North. They are good, but they won't be immune to you. I'll give them a heads-up, but if they don't want to work with you, I'm not ordering them to so I suggest you start doing your job, and focus on cleaning up your lifestyle, your office, and your reputation."

"You're cutting me off at the knees here."

"That's better than what Harry or Lucille will cut off if you don't stop thinking with your dick. You may want to think twice about who you bond out," I advised, "and who you invite into this office."

I left him with those words. I don't give a fuck how much money he loses or has to pay to bail himself out. I only care about how responsible Stephanie feels regarding her agreement to work for him, which thankfully she was all set to sever. She's as willing to let him hang as he had her.

I stepped out of his office and reached for her. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yes."

"We're good?"

"He's sweating and swearing, but he'll adapt."

"Changing how he does things won't be easy. He'll have to find someone else to yell at or he'll finally have to take classes on how not to be a dickhead."

"If he wants to live," I told her, "he won't raise his voice or his dick to anyone again."

She smiled. "It's a fun thought ... him being under Rangeman's thumb."

"He should've been there all along."

"You can't control everyone."

"I can. I _chose_ to let him handle his business his way, but he's under my control now."

"That makes me feel much better. He shouldn't be left unsupervised or to his own devices."

"He'll be monitored. You're done here?"

"Yeah. I got a doughnut from Lula and a high-five from Connie. We're good to go."

The lack of lip-biting or shoulder-hunching had me believing her. We left the bonds office with Lula and Connie staring at us through the large front window like old - we-have-no-boundaries - times.

Halfway back to the Rangeman building, Steph spoke. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really liking my life lately."

At a rare red light, I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "It'll get even better."

"It can't, but if you're up for the challenge ..."

"I'm more than up for it. I plan on exceeding any and all expectations you have."

At that moment I remembered something my father said to me during a birthday party we were having for my mother. '_A man's real power isn't in what he does or owns, it can only be measured by the size of the smile on the face of the woman at his side.' _Judging from the smile Steph gave me as I let her hand go to gently squeeze her thigh before putting the car in gear again, I'm far more powerful now than I ever was on a battlefield.

**A/N: The 'man's real power' quote I saw online, but of course I had to change it a little.**


End file.
